


Fallen Moon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [87]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Insanity
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku comincia a paventare di mostri e allucinazioni che solo lui vede. A lungo andare inizieranno a circolare voci sulla sua follia.Se questa non fosse che l'ennesima trappola? Se l'eroe della Terra avesse ragione?Fa parte di DBNA.Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer. Reghina appartiene a Vegeta4ever.
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Son Pan
Series: DBNA [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039598
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

_Geta arrise ai saiyan nei soli, temprando carne e forza._

_Selene ammaliò i loro spiriti nella luna tramutandoli in bestie._

_Geta donò al primo re il ciondolo della protezione._

_Selene donò alla prima regina il ciondolo della conquista._

_Geta non volle niente in cambio, perché niente oltre il ciondolo gli venne chiesto._

_Selene invece ben altri patti racchiudeva in sé._

_Per il cuore di un re, un figlio venne promesso. Il più bel principe è figlio della luna._

_La Dea mai ricevette ciò che le era stato promesso e fu sventura per tutti._

_Geta impedì a Selene di provocare altro dolore, per quanto fosse per lui pura sofferenza imprigionare sua sorella._

_Ella ora riposa._

Kamhara si sistemò una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio, dimenando la coda dalla morbida peluria rosa.

“Non ho il permesso di salire sulle moto… o sulle macchine” ammise. Accarezzò il sellino della motocicletta, mordendosi l’interno della guancia. “Dicono che io e mio fratello Kakaroth siamo delle minacce sugli automezzi”. Sporse il labbro inferiore e i suoi occhi divennero liquidi, le sue iridi color nocciola divennero azzurro chiaro. “Tu cosa ne pensi? Sono così pericolosa alla guida?” domandò e la voce le tremò.

John le posò una mano sulla testa e si piegò in avanti.

“Tu sei sempre pericolosa, streghetta” gli fece notare.

Kamhara sbuffò e gli diede delle spinte delicate all’altezza delle spalle.

“Principe!” piagnucolò.

John rise, passandosi una mano, coperta da un guanto candido, tra i morbidi capelli neri. Avevano la forma di una fiamma che ricadeva di lato, ogni ciocca era larga quattro dita, tranne quelle davanti alla sua fronte larghe due dita.

“Amore, affronterei la morte con te su uno di quei mezzi.

Meglio?” domandò.

Kamhara gonfiò le guance.

“Si vede proprio che ti ha cresciuto Lord Freezer. Hai il suo tatto” piagnucolò.

John scoppiò a ridere. Avvolse la coda di lei con la propria, le strinse i fianchi con un braccio e la trasse a sé.

“Oh, ma io sono peggio. Sono un demone” sussurrò, facendo apparire delle ali nere sulle spalle. Le fece fremere, mentre ghignava.

Kamy ridacchiò, posandogli la testa sul petto.

“Peccato tu faccia ancor meno paura di Vegeta, e lui a me non ne fa affatto” borbottò.

“A te non voglio fare paura, tesoro” disse John. Chiuse gli occhi e le posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Che ne dici se infrangiamo le regole e la prendiamo lo stesso una moto? Guidi tu” bisbigliò.

“Yuppie!” strillò Kamy, sollevando un pugno verso l’alto, saltellando eccitata sul posto.

***

Goten si deterse la fronte con il dorso della mano, mentre cullava Dalyla al petto. La bambina urlava con tutta la sua forza, tenendo gli occhi serrati e i pugni stretti.

“Ha decisamente ereditato l’appetito e i polmoni di mio padre” gemette Goten.

Bra mise il bavaglino alla figlia, tenendo sotto controllo Goshin con la coda dell’occhio.

“Goshin, amore, non ti allontanare” richiamò il figlio più grande.

< Anche Goshin ci ha fatto penare. Non posso dimenticare quando qualche estate fa nostro figlio ha quasi ucciso zio Yamcha che si era offerto di tenerlo per un po’ > pensò.

Dalyla era diventata completamente rossa in viso, la sua bocca era spalancata al massimo.

Bra sentiva la testa dolerle.

“Non esattamente questa la vacanza che immaginavo” esalò.

Goten la guardò recuperare un omogeneizzato e un cucchiaino, avvolto in un tovagliolo, dalla borsa.

“Il prossimo anno andiamo in un villaggio vacanze. Uno di quelli dove ti tengono i figli e tu passi tutto il tempo a dormire al sole” pregustò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Bra fece scattare il tappo dell’omogeneizzato, rispondendo: “Ci ho passato tutta l’infanzia. Non è per niente come lo immagini. I bambini possono scappare dove vogliono e rischiare la vita senza che le animatrici se ne accorgano, perché spesso i marmocchi sono troppi e loro sono sottopagate, oltre che troppo stanche o annoiate. I genitori, d’altro canto, sono costretti a fare un sacco di noiose e stancante attività”. Iniziò a imboccare la figlia che smise di piangere.

“Allora mi verrà in mente qualche altro modo per salvare le nostre vacanze future, ‘principessa’” promise Goten.


	2. Cap.2

Cap.2

Junior premette i seni sodi di Elly con entrambe le mani. Le sue lunghe unghie aguzze e nere graffiarono la pelle chiara.

Il demone ritrasse le mani, mentre rivoletti di sangue scivolavano sulle coppe piene di lei.

“Non ti fermare" lo pregò lei, stringendo le ginocchia sui suoi fianchi.

< Non per una volta che possiamo approfittare del fatto che Jaden sia rimasto a dormire con un amico > pensò.

Junior la guardò, insieme alla sua lussuria crebbero i suoi canini, scivolando fuori dalle sue labbra.

< Il desiderio che provo per te, mia stella, temo sempre possa divorarmi > pensò. Il suo corpo muscoloso dalla pelle verde svettava su quello pallido di lei.

Junior le mordicchiò il collo, mentre le accarezzava la schiena, graffiandola involontariamente.

< Quando stiamo insieme sembra sempre esprimere una guerra che ha dentro > si disse Elly.

“Non posso continuare a permettere alla mia natura demoniaca di avere il sopravvento” esalò Junior.

“Non lo farai” rispose Elly. Gli accarezzò le labbra, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

Junior sospirò.

“Spero tu abbia ragione” gemette.

***

Vegeta si agitava nel sonno, mugolando e scalciando. Rivoli di sudore gli scivolavano lungo il corpo.

_Vegeta impallidì, guardando Winter avanzare con il capo chino, le scarpette candide che si macchiavano del sangue viola delle vittime che avevano creato delle pozzanghere._

_“Imperatrice, voi non dovreste scendere dalla navicella” disse, raggiungendola. “Vostro padre ha dato ordini chiari”._

_Winter annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. Alzò lo sguardo ed incontrò quello del giovane principe, che arrossì._

_Winter arricciò la coda bianca e si voltò, guardando le case._

_“Qui si stava svolgendo una festa prima che iniziasse la conquista, vero?” domandò. I suoi occhi liquidi fissarono delle girandole di carta colorate, macchiate di sangue. La punta di due era annerita e bruciacchiata._

_Braci spente erano un po’ ovunque, tra gli edifici distrutti._

_Vegeta inghiottì saliva._

_< Non voglio che lei veda tutto questo >. Si guardò i guanti sporchi di sangue e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. < Non voglio che veda quello che ho fatto._

_Lei è troppo delicata per questo > pensò._

_Le porse il braccio._

_“Venite con me, vi riaccompagno” disse._

_Winter lo prese delicatamente, una lacrima le rigò il viso lì dove c’era la lunga striscia nera._

_“Po-possiamo fare una festa alla base… Per festeggiare questa vittoria” propose il principe dei saiyan._

_Winter si arrestò e gl’indicò delle luminarie bianche che pendevano da un albero, delle lunghe strisce di luce color ghiaccio._

_“Non sono bellissime?” domandò._

_Vegeta guardò come si riflettevano nei suoi occhi e mosse nervosamente la coda dalla peluria castana._

_“Sono molto belle, sì” ammise. Tornò a condurla con sé._

_“Ora andiamo, prima che prendiate freddo” si preoccupò._

_< Lei è così diversa da suo padre…. > pensò._

Vegeta gridò.

“Non morire… N-non…” gemette.

“Vegeta, Vegeta svegliati! Vegeta è un incubo” lo chiamò Bulma.

Il principe dei saiyan aprì gli occhi e trovò il viso della donna a due dita dal suo.

“Tutto bene, era solo un incubo” disse Bulma, accarezzandogli il viso.

< Mi sembra di essere tornati a quando eravamo all’inizi della nostra relazione. Sembra non riuscire a dormire senza avere un incubo > pensò.

Vegeta le fece un sorriso stanco.

“Sì, era un incubo” mormorò. Si sporse e, chiudendo gli occhi, le posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

< Il ricordo dell’ennesima persona che ho lasciato morire > pensò.


	3. Cap.3

Cap.3

“Ti prego. Ci serve assolutamente un favore da cui dipende la nostra vita. Puoi aiutarci” implorò Elly, unendo le mani al petto.

“Qualsiasi cosa per degli amici” rispose  Crilin , chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, mettendo le mani sui fianchi.

Elly sorrise sorniona, giocherellando con la sua treccia bionda .

“Verrai con noi su  Nameck . Partiamo oggi” disse.

“Cosa?!” gridò Crilin .

Elly rispose: “Ti ho scelto come mio testimone di nozze alla cerimonia matrimoniale  namecciana ” .

“La prossima volta devo chiedere prima di accettare!” gemette Crilin, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

Elly si piegò in avanti.

“Pensavo mi avresti aiutato. Credevo fossimo amici. Tu sei quasi come un mentore per me…” gemette. I suoi occhi erano liquidi.

Crilin roteò gli occhi.

“Va bene, ma se verrò ucciso da 18 la colpa ricadrà su di te” mugolò.

Elly lo abbracciò con slancio.

“Grazie!” strepitò.

Crilin domandò: “Per quanto tempo staremo via?”.

Elly assunse un’aria pensierosa.

“Fino a Natale, all’incirca. Non solo c’è il viaggio, ma dobbiamo anche fare un bel viaggio” rispose.

Crilin si mordicchiò il labbro.

“D’accordo. Spero che a 18 non dispiaccia l’idea di visitare Nameck” borbottò.

***

Elly si sporse in avanti, porgendo un cacciavite a Bulma.

“Avete mai pensato di avere altri figli, tu e Junior?” domandò Bulma, da sotto la navicella. Allungò il braccio e afferrò lo strumento.

Elly giocherellò con la sua lunga treccia di capelli biondi.

“Ammetto di no. Quel parto è stato già abbastanza difficile e crescere Jaden non è una passeggiata. È un bambino dolcissimo e molto ubbidiente, ma ha dei poteri molto difficili da gestire.

Inoltre fare la madre non è per niente semplice” rispose.

“ _Mnh_. Ti capisco. Io e Vegeta non avevamo previsto di averne neanche uno” ammise Bulma.

Elly ridacchiò.

“Strano. Vegeta è sempre circondato da mocciosi, mi sembrava il tipo che non vedesse l’ora di averne uno” sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo. “Pensi che questa navicella riuscirà a portarci in fretta su Nameck?” domandò.

“Ovvio. Come tutto quello che inventa la grande Bulma Briefs” si vantò la scienziata.

< Di sicuro lei e Vegeta condividono lo stesso orgoglio > pensò Elly.

“State attenti. Re Yammer ha concesso a qualche altro saiyan di vivere su Neo-Vegeta-sei. Parecchie specie aliene non l’hanno presa bene e potrebbero attaccare dei saiyan trovandone sulla loro strada” spiegò Bulma.

Elly la rassicurò: “Staremo molto attenti”.

***

Sprout si grattò la cicatrice all’altezza del naso e si piegò in avanti, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Pà, ma ti piace davvero?” domandò. Indietreggiò, posando le mani sui fianchi muscolosi.

Radish sorrise al figlio, mentre continuava a girare il sugo. Si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori, che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia, legati in una coda che gli ricadeva sulle spalle.

“Sì, certo”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “So che non è una cosa comune tra noi saiyan” rispose. Vide che il sugo stava bollendo e mise il coperchio sopra la pentola. “Però anche tua nonna era una cuoca”.

Sprout corrugò la fronte e si appoggiò contro una parete, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Cosa ci trovi?” domandò. Posò il piede contro il muro.

Radish guardò il figlio fissarlo con espressione accigliata.

“A me non piace solo mangiare, ma anche creare i cibi più sfiziosi, sorprendenti. Sia per me stesso, che per farne dono alle persone a cui tengo” spiegò. Si abbassò e controllò la torta che stava lievitando nel forno.

Sprout si grattò la testa, i suoi capelli mori sparati, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, gli ricadevano lungo tutta la schiena.

< A me non dispiace, devo dire. Mamma non sa completamente cucinare e se non fosse per lui sarei morto di fame.

Solo che non comprendo perché preferisca stare dietro ai fornelli che su un campo di battaglia. L’unica cosa che voglio creare sono gli attacchi energetici più innovativi e potenti > pensò.

“Beh, io ho fame. Spero sia pronto presto” borbottò, mentre il suo stomaco gorgogliava.

Radish ridacchio, grattandosi l’orecchio. Al braccio aveva una fascetta rossa.

“Non temere. Puoi cominciare ad apparecchiare” disse.

Sprout sbuffò.

“D’accordo, pà” borbottò. Si allontanò, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana. Indossava solo dei pantaloncini di tela blu strappata, una cintura a placche oro scuro e un triangolo di metallo all’altezza del suo inguine.

***

“Pensi io stia facendo la scelta giusta?” domandò Piccolo.

“Sposala, prima che arrivi qualche altra principessa elfica che ha intenzione di portarti via da lei” ribatté secco Vegeta.

Il namecciano sospirò.

“Bah, ti ascolterò scimmione” borbottò.

Vegeta gli posò una mano sulla spalla, rassicurandolo: “Ottima scelta, muso verde. Staremo qui ad aspettarti, tanto”.


	4. Cap.4 Un sereno Natale

Cap.4 Un sereno Natale

Latys teneva stretto a sé il puntale dell’albero di Natale, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva una mitraglietta.

“Maledetto! Se non potrò metterla io, allora nessuno lo farà!” gridò. Si preparò a sparare.

Salva sgranò gli occhi e corse verso di lei, la raggiunse strappandole l’arma di mano. Diversi allievi di Tenshinhan la guardava con aria preoccupata, erano tutti privi di capelli e con dei volti espressivi.

Latys fece una smorfia.

“Quel maledetto non vuole collaborare!” gridò le sue ragione. Batté i piedi ed indicò l’albero di Natale, caricò di palline, luci e dolciumi.

Salva sospirò. La sua figura si rifletteva nel terzo occhio sulla fronte della figlia Tenshinhan.

“Sì, lo capisco, ma possiamo prendere la scala…”. Cercò di farla ragionare.

La piccola starnutì, i suoi capelli divennero blu e la sua espressione si addolcì.

Tirò su con il naso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano liquidi.

“I-io… volevo mettere… la stella” piagnucolò. Il suo labbro inferiore iniziò a tremare.

Salva posò sull’ultimo ripiano della libreria la piccola mitraglietta.

“Facciamo così, ti aiuto io” disse. Prese la bambina e se la posò sulle spalle.

“Ora ci arrivi?” domandò.

La piccola si strinse con le gambette e si sporse, con una mano si afferrò alla capigliatura riccia del ragazzo. Con l’altra sistemò il puntale sopra l’albero di Natale.

“Ci sono riuscita!” gridò con voce gioiosa.

Salva sorrise.

< Un’altra catastrofe di Natale evitata > pensò. Mise a terra la piccola Latys e le accarezzò felice, contento che gli sorridesse.

< Elly, quando eravamo bambini, sull’albero si arrampicava come un gatto. Ho sempre avuto paura che cadesse tutto.

Lo faceva sempre di nascosto dai suoi zii. Loro sarebbero impazziti a vederla fare qualcosa del genere > si disse.

Latys corse via. “Papà! Papà! Vieni a vedere cosa ho fatto” richiamò l’attenzione del genitore.

***

Lunch era addormentata nel divano, con la figlia abbracciata. Entrambe avevano i lunghi capelli blu, un sorriso beato sul volto ed erano avvolte da un plaid colorato.

Tenshinan si massaggiò la testa e sbadigliò.

< Non avrei dovuto allenarmi sotto la neve ieri, sono veramente distrutto. Sarebbe assurdo se mi ammalassi proprio la notte di Natale > pensò. Passò di fianco la cucina e sgranò gli occhi, affacciandosi.

Nel terzo occhio si rifletté la figura di Jiaozi.

“Non dovresti lavare i piatti” gemette.

Il migliore amico si voltò, sorridendo. Al posto del solito cappello aveva quello da Babbo Natale.

“Lo faccio con piacere” ribatté, salutandolo con la manina bianca.

Tenshinhan gemette: “Almeno usa i guanti” si lamentò.

Jiaozi negò col capo.

“Sono troppo grandi” ammise. Le sue gote, già gonfie e rosse, divennero ancora più accese.

Tenshinhan arrossì a sua volta.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò. “Mi raccomando, non ti affaticare, almeno” si raccomandò. Prese un fazzolettino di carta e lo utilizzò per detergersi il naso gocciolante.

Raggiunse il salotto strascicando i piedi.

< I miei allievi a quest’ora sono già tornati a casa. Alcuni si sono trattenuti fino all’ultimo. Salva, invece, è stato il primo ad andarsene.

Non lo biasimo, la sua famiglia lo aspettava a casa per festeggiare > si disse, grattandosi la guancia.

“Devo comprare dei guantini in lattice anche per Jiaozi” borbottò. Notò che suo figlio Gorin stava in piedi davanti alla grande vetrata della finestra.

Lo raggiunse e gli posò la mano sulla testa.

“A cosa pensi, piccolo?” domandò.

Gorin si voltò, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora e gli sorrise.

“Cerco la stella cometa” spiegò.

Tenshinhan lo prese tra le braccia, stringendolo al petto.

“Non so se si veda da qui. Forse passando fa un altro tragitto. Però, se vuoi, cerchiamo insieme per un po’” propose.

Gorin annuì, poggiandogli la testa contro i pettorali muscolosi stretti da una giacchetta.

“Sarebbe stupendo”.

Tenshinhan socchiuse i due occhi inferiori.

< Per me è fantastico stare con mio figlio a cercare la stella cometa, in una notte di Natale serena, in una casa calda, accogliente, insieme a una famiglia mia. Quando ero ragazzo mai avrei sognato un giorno di poter vivere momenti così dolci e magici > pensò.

***

Mary Jane ridacchiò, posando una mano sulla cintura di pelle che indossava e piegando in avanti il cappello da cowgirl con l’altra mano.

“Quello è per me?” domandò.

17 posò il fucile sulla spalla e ridacchiò, mentre con l’altra mano le porgeva lo zucchero filato.

“L’ho vinto per te” spiegò.

Mary Jane afferrò lo zucchero filato e vi diede un morso con gusto, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Avrei potuto vincermelo da sola” disse.

17 ridacchiò, guardandola girare su se stesso, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia mora.

“Non ne dubito, ma almeno a Natale fatti regalare qualcosa”.

La guardò correre fino alla bancarella più vicina e guardare con i grandi occhi, dalle iridi blu, i vari dolciumi. La osservò esaltarsi ad un’esposizione di coltellini svizzeri di paese.

< Più la guardo e più m’innamoro. La mia figlia dello spazio cresciuta sulla Terra, la mia principessa dal cuore di demone.

Lei è tutto quello che uno come me può desiderare. Mi sembro quasi di nuovo umano. Quel ragazzo che era cresciuto tra queste montagne con sua sorella, che amava la vita. Prima di finire intrappolato in quella montagna, prima di diventare una macchina ed essere ridotto ad un burattino da quel maledetto del Dr. Gero.

Dannato Fiocco rosso! Ha fatto solo del male agli abitanti della zona > pensò.

“Vuoi farmi un regalo? Non utilizzare più quel fucile per andare a caccia, ma solo per proteggere gli animali” disse Mary Jane. Lo zucchero filato diminuiva a vista d’occhio.

17 rispose: “Promesso.

Ho già fatto domanda per diventare un guardacaccia”.

Mary Jane gli sorrise.

“Questo sì che è parlare!”. Fece un grido in stile americano e saltò, alzando il pugno sopra la testa.

17 scoppiò a ridere.

***

Bulma sistemò il vischio sopra Kamhara e John, ridacchiando.

“Bacio! Bacio! Bacio!” iniziarono a ripetere gli ospiti.

Kamy dimenò la coda, con aria imbarazzata, guardandosi intorno spaesata.

“Dai, piccioncini” gl’invogliò la padrona di casa.

John notò Mr. Satan che rideva, Yamcha che faceva le smorfie. Le voci si accalcavano, divenendo un baccano cacofonico nelle sue orecchie.

“ _Tsk_ ” ringhiò. Si voltò e si allontanò a passo di marcia, con le braccia incrociate al petto.

Bulma sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“In quella famiglia sono tutti dei veri musoni” borbottò. Sporse il labbro inferiore con aria offesa.

Kamhara corse dietro lo sposino, la coda dalla peluria rosa che ondeggiava.

Lo raggiunse nel terrazzo, il demone era vicino al parapetto di metallo, coperto di neve e guardava il cielo sopra di lui. Fissava due stelle che brillavano più luminose delle altre nel firmamento.

“Non volevi baciarmi?” domandò la strega. Le iridi verde-chiaro molto liquide.

John si voltò verso di lei e negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a fiamma che gli ricadevano di lato al viso.

“No, non era quello” borbottò.

Kamy si massaggiò la spalla, stringendosi nella giacchetta viola che indossava.

“Anche a me non piace essere al centro dell’attenzione” soffiò.

John la strinse a sé, abbracciandola, sul viso una smorfia.

“Non mi piace essere un fenomeno da baraccone. Odio essere deriso.

Io sono un principe dei saiyan! Ho dovuto sopportare anche troppo alla base di Freezer” ringhiò.

Per un attimo delle ali da pipistrello nere gli erano apparse sulle spalle.

< Ero sempre il fratello di Vegeta. Il mercenario che non poteva essere all’altezza dell’ombra lasciata dal maggiore. Persino Freezer era schifato da me, perché non ne ero che la pallida imitazione > pensò, digrignando i denti.

Kamhara gli accarezzò la guancia con dita tremanti.

“Non devi baciarmi a comando. Fallo quando te la senti, quando veramente ci sono i tuoi sentimenti in quel gesto” sussurrò.

John annuì.

“Il mio amore è sincero, non è frutto di pura ostentazione” le disse, accarezzandole delicatamente le guance.

Kamhara sorrise, le gote accaldate. Il fiato si condensava davanti ai volti di entrambi.

“Lo so” sussurrò.


	5. Cap.5

Cap.5

La stanza era illuminata dalla luce rossa proveniente da diverse stufette di plastica bianca.

Azuki si raddrizzò gli occhiali, digitando sul computer portatile. Una mano a tener fermo l’apparecchio, l’altra scattava sulla tastiera.

La luce blu dello schermo si rifletteva nelle sue lenti.

“Quella del ceppo di Natale o ceppo natalizio o ciocco natalizio è considerata una delle più antiche tradizioni natalizie: si tratta di un'usanza risalente almeno al XII secolo e che fino al XIX secolo-inizio XX secolo era molto diffusa in vari Paesi del Nord, dalla Città del Nord e la Gran vallata delle montagne fino alle città del Nord-est e le penisole ghiacciate” si mise a leggere.

Pan sospirò, posando le mani sui fianchi e si sporse in avanti.

“Le tradizioni natalizie vanno vissute, non cercate in un monitor” gemette.

Azuki batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Volevo chiarezza” rispose. Chiuse il portatile e lo posò sul tavolinetto, posando le mani sui fianchi. “La nonna non fa altro che ripetere che è un dolce al cioccolato che quest’anno vuole fare con le uova di pterodattilo non fecondate. Papà, invece, è alla disperata ricerca di un ciocco di legno perfetto per i boschi.

Tu, d’altro canto, hai intenzione di tirarne fuori uno di plastica” enumerò.

Pan si massaggiò la testa e sospirò, scompigliandosi i capelli.

“Tu sei davvero troppo analitico” gemette.

***

Vegeta stava seduto sul prato.

“Kakaroth, non capisci… Non so più neanche chi sono. Qualcosa in me è cambiato profondamente” sussurrò.

Goku si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori a cespuglio.

“Urca, a me sembri sempre il solito” sussurrò.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non è un cambiamento esterno. Lo sento, è nel mio spirito che qualcosa è mutato” spiegò.

Goku rispose: “Di sicuro sembri più gentile”.

“Tsk” borbottò Vegeta, incrociando le braccia al petto. “… Mi sento confuso, Kakaroth.

Ho bisogno di te per comprendere chi sono, per ritrovarmi…”. Ammise, arrossendo.

Goku lo abbracciò. “Ti aiuto io”.

Vegeta sbuffò.

“Non lo fai sempre… mio generale?” domandò.

Goku ridacchiò.

“Ci provo” disse.

“Allora, vuoi venire a casa mia per la festa? Bulma durante il periodo pre e post Natale si comporta come se questa festa non finisse mai” disse il principe dei saiyan.

Goku annuì.

“Con piacere” rispose.

***

May saltellò sul divano, ridacchiando. I capelli a cespuglio mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e la goccia verde che portava al collo le batteva sopra la tutina da combattimento azzurra.

“Questo divano è comodissimo!” trillò.

Vetrunks la guardò con aria confusa, facendo una smorfia.

“Non si saltella sui divani” le fece notare.

May si fermò con aria confusa.

“Papà, non si saltella sui divani?” domandò.

Goku la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei ed iniziò a saltellare, rimanendo seduto, a sua volta.

“Come no? È così comodo che non si può farne a meno” ribatté.

< Strani > pensò Vetrunks.


	6. Cap.6

Cap.6

Kamhara teneva gli occhi chiusi e le braccia incrociate dietro la testa, i capelli vermigli formavano un’aureola sul cuscino.

La saiyan ascoltava la melodia del sassofono che, propagandosi dalla radio olografica sul mobiletto, risuonava nella camera da letto.

Matt dormiva con la testa posata sulla pancia della madre, steso sul letto accanto a lei. Le loro code dalla peluria rosa erano intrecciate.

Kamy teneva una mano sulla testa del bambino, il figlio aveva le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

Da fuori provenivano i suoni dei clacson e della macchina, dalla stanza accanto il ronzio della televisione che John stava guardando.

< Anche queste feste sono passate > pensò.

***

Goku si massaggiò la spalla e alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo sopra di lui.

“Questo è per te”. Si sentì dire. Si voltò e vide che Chichi lo aveva raggiunto, gli stava porgendo un asciugamano.

Son le sorrise e lo prese.

“Per pulirti dal fango” spiegò Chichi, indicando il viso sporco del marito.

Goku annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Urca, non me n’ero accorto” ammise.

< Siamo invecchiati insieme. Mi sembra ieri che eravamo bambini e sfrecciavamo nel cielo con la mia nuvoletta d’oro > pensò, pulendosi.

“Stai lavorando bene. Avremo un buon raccolto” sussurrò gentilmente Chichi.

Gohan atterrò.

“Indovinate chi è tornato?” chiese.

Chichi si voltò verso il figlio con aria interrogativa.

“Elly?” domandò Goku.

Gohan confermò con un cenno del capo.

“Finalmente si è sposata. Non riesco a crederci” disse.

< Mi sembra ieri che era solo una bambina > pensò.

_Gohan si premette gli occhiali contro il naso, ingoiando uno sbadiglio. Era seduto sulla nuvola speedy, che brillava dorata alla luce del sole._

_Si stringeva le ginocchia con le mani e guardava sotto di sé, la sua ombra era nascosta da quella del palazzo._

_Osservava la piccola Elly appesa a un albero per le gambe, che si dondolava a testa in giù dal ramo._

_“Volo!” gridò la bambina, ridendo._

_< Bisogna dire che è una vera demonietta. Io alla sua età ero spaventato da tutti. Sono convinto che lei non avrebbe avuto problemi a superare l’allenamento di sensei> pensò Gohan._

***

Freezer era seduto sul selciato davanti alla propria casa.

Zarbon lo raggiunse, accomodandoglisi accanto.

“Mio signore, credevo non voleste uscire. La caccia è ancora in atto…” sussurrò.

Freezer lo zittì, battendo la coda per terra, schioccandola.

“Volevo prendere una boccata d’aria”. Si passò la mano pallida sul volto, rabbrividì sentendo delle rughe d’espressione.

< Non so nemmeno io perché mi sto nascondendo. Perché non sto semplicemente vendicandomi, combattendo per difendere il mio esercito.

Forse perché qui mi sento in pace, perché avevo bisogno di sfuggire persino da me stesso > pensò. “Cercavo delle rime per un mio nuovo componimento” spiegò.

***

Vegeta era steso sul divano e guardava la televisione con gli occhi socchiusi. Sbadigliò e allungò la mano, prendendo una lattina di birra che aveva lasciato su un tavolinetto.

Se la portò alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

Sgranò gli occhi e sputò, lo schizzò colpì in pieno lo schermo del televisore piatto.

“Che diamine…” ringhiò, guardando la lattina.

Udì una risatina e si voltò, vedendo Elly piegata in due, che lo indicava.

“Dovevi vedere la tua faccia. Era impagabile” biascicò.

Vegeta schiacciò la lattina con la mano e divenne supersaiyan blue.

“Corri” ringhiò.

Elly scappò via, continuando a ridere.

“Era solo uno scherzo!” gli gridò.

“Sei una dannata donna _adultaaaaa_!” sbraitò Vegeta, proseguendo a rincorrerla.


	7. Cap.7 Chichi viene ricoverata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla #SummerBingoChallenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”.  
> Prompt: Casella 69- Ospedale Goku.

Cap.7 Chichi viene ricoverata

Lourth era seduto su un trono e guardava la scacchiera erosa dal tempo davanti a lui. Le colonne intorno a lui sembravano bruciate e schegge nere volavano tutt’intorno a lui.

< Richiamare quella Kamhara dalle tenebre è stata una perdita di tempo > pensò, facendo cadere una pedina rosa.

Afferrò una regina nera e se la rigirò tra le dita. La posò accanto ad un alfiere bianco dai bordi taglienti.

“La prossima mossa…” sussurrò. Con la regina fece cadere l’alfiere.

Una pallida luna era apparsa alle sue spalle.

“… è pronta” sussurrò. Una stele, con raffigurata una dea, si erse dal terreno.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

< Il corpo della regina Sarah sarà posseduto dalla dea Selene per mano mia. L’io della sovrana sarà frantumato >.

***

La regina Sarah alzò lo sguardo.

Era affacciata alla torre del suo palazzo e guardava il cielo rosso degl’inferi. Una pallida luna dalla forma di una falce apparve in cielo.

“Che diamine succede?” si domandò, accigliando l’espressione.

I suoi occhi color ambra si tinsero di color ossidiana e il suo viso cambiò.

La sua pelle abbronzata divenne chiarissima e la sua aura mutò, incrementandosi e divenendo di un evidente bianco latte.

***

< Niente di grave… Niente di grave… Non si preoccupi, non è niente di grave… 

Da quando sono entrato non fanno altro che ripetermi questo. Eppure non mi fanno vedere la ‘mia’ Chichi. 

Perché se non è niente di grave?! > s’interrogò Goku. Era seduto su una poltroncina di plastica e si stringeva le ginocchia, il capo incassato tra le spalle e gli occhi cerchiati da delle rughe profonde. 

“Papà, stai tremando?” domandò Gohan, seduto accanto a lui. 

“ _Ghhh ghhghh ghhh_ ” fu la risposta del genitore. 

Il primogenito corrugò la fronte, vedendo il padre digrignare i denti e si massaggiò il collo, sospirando. 

“Papà?” domandò. 

“Sto bene” rispose Goku con un filo di voce. 

“Hai sete?” lo interrogò il figlio. 

“No” rispose in modo meccanico Goku. Si protese verso un’infermiera e cercò di attirarne l’attenzione sfiorandole il braccio. 

“Signor Son, lei aspetti qui. Sua moglie non ha niente di grave” gli rispose quest’ultima, accelerando il passo e allontanandosi. 

“Papà, sicuro che non vuoi che ti prendo qualcosa? C’è una macchinetta per le bibite qui vicino” propose Gohan. 

“No” esalò Son nello stesso modo meccanico. 

< Sono sempre stato io quello che rischiava la vita. Non ero mai stato nei panni di Chichi, non pensavo soffrisse tanto a causa mia. 

Tra i due era lei quella forte ora scopro essere lei, perché io, senza di lei, non c'è niente da fare, non riuscirei a cavarmela nemmeno per dieci secondi filati contati con il cronometro > pensò. 

“Allora vuoi fare due passi? Sono ore che aspetti qui in sala d’aspetto” borbottò Gohan. 

“No”. Il tono di Goku non variava, ogni volta che ripeteva quella parola il suo viso sembrava più aguzzo, i suoi occhi sporgenti segnati da delle rughette d’espressione e occhiaie. 

“Papà, ho dato un senzu a mamma dopo l’incidente d’auto. Probabilmente si sarà già ripresa ed i dottori vogliono solo accertarsene”. Tentò di rassicurarlo Gohan, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. 

“Signor Son, ancora qui? Vada a casa! Tanto sua moglie non ha niente di grave!” gridò un medico, sfrecciando davanti a loro. Il camice bianco svolazzava al suo passaggio. 

“Hai sentito, papà? Ce ne andiamo?” lo pregò Gohan. 

“No” rispose semplicemente Goku. 

Gohan sospirò e utilizzò la sua aura per accendere un piccolo televisore appeso sul muro del corridoio. 

“Le perturbazioni che hanno colpito le maggiori capitali e provocato le numerose frane nei Monti Paoz sembrano essersi finalmente diradate. 

Per questo fine settimana ci aspetta un clima sereno…”. Stava dicendo la meteorologa. 

“Già, sembrava essere venuta giù l’interna montagna quando è franata la strada” borbottò Gohan, grattandosi la guancia. Guardò suo padre, la schiena curva ed il corpo rigido. 

“Almeno vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” propose Gohan. 

“Umh… sì…” capitolò il genitore. 

Gohan saltò in piedi e con l’aura spense nuovamente il televisore. 

“Lo sapevo che a questo non potevi resistere. Senti, aspettami qui, non ti prendo una merendina, vado direttamente al bar qua sotto e prendo ad entrambi la cena” propose. 

Goku annuì lentamente. 

“Perfetto” disse Gohan, Goku lo vide correre con la coda dell’occhio e tornò a guardare la porta bianca della stanza della moglie. 


	8. Cap.8

Cap.8

“Hot-dog” disse Goten con tono categorico.

“Hamburger” rispose secco Trunks.

I due si guardavano negli occhi, digrignando i denti.

“L’hot-dog è semplice e mantiene il suo calore. Sa di qualcosa di intimo” ringhiò Son.

“L’hamburger fa risaltare il panino, si accosta a un trionfo di cibi e sapori diversi” ribatté Briefs.

Entrambi i ragazzi erano diventati supersaiyan.

“Mentre voi litigavate, Elly si è mangiata entrambi i panini” fece sapere Kamy, indossava un grembiule da cucina.

“Noooo! Elly!” gridarono i due ragazzi, alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

“Ne preparo degli altri” esalò.

< O li faccio preparare a Radish > pensò.

Il cellulare di Goten squillò e quest’ultimo lo trasse dalla tasca.

“Elly, sei veramente terribile” brontolò a bassa voce. Si portò l’apparecchio all’orecchio. “Pronto”.

Il suo viso s’incupì. “Sì, ho capito. Sì, certo… Vengo subito… Ah ah… No, tranquillo…”. Man mano che parlava la sua pelle divenne sempre più grigia.

“Cosa succede?” domandò Elly, con tono deciso, avvicinandoglisi.

Trunks guardò il migliore amico con aria preoccupata.

Goten riattaccò e sospirò pesantemente.

“Bra, Pan, venite presto, è successo qualcosa di grave!” chiamò Kamhara.

Goten guardò Elly negli occhi.

“Mia madre ha avuto un incidente in auto mentre era con Gohan. Ora è in ospedale…”.

“Cos’ha?” chiese Trunks.

Goten si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Questa è la cosa strana. I dottori dicono che non ha niente. Hanno fatto esami ed accertamenti, ma… è entrata in coma” mormorò.

“Non è possibile…” esalò Kamy.

***

Yamcha si sdraiò su un fianco ed alzò il capo, osservando la luce delle stelle oltre la finestra. Sospirò, un lenzuolo copriva il suo corpo nudo. Nei suoi occhi si rifletté la luce della luna piena e strinse le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

Maron si sporse, gattonando sul letto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò. Ad ogni suo movimento il suo seno prosperoso, stretto dalla camicia da notte, ondeggiava. 

L’ex-predone del deserto si voltò verso di lei e le passò la mano tra le ciocche di capelli azzurri.

“Sono preoccupato per Goku. Non mi fido di questo fantomatico drago dorato” sussurrò con voce roca. 

Maron prese la mano di lui tra le proprie e gli baciò la punta delle dita con le labbra rosse e piene.

“Ti fidi sempre di meno anche di Goku, ogni volta che scopri qualcosa su di lui” sussurrò. 

Yamcha si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare il lenzuolo candido in modo da coprirgli solo l’intimo.

“Mi fiderò sempre di Goku. È del drago Zarma e di Vegeta che non mi fido. E non mi fiderò mai” disse secco. 

Maron le accarezzò la guancia, si sporse e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie.

“Allora resta al suo fianco, proprio perché tutto ciò che lo circonda è così terribile e spaventoso. Non farlo perdere tra dei e battaglie” disse. 

Yamcha le passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé, stringendola al petto.

“Mai. Per me resterà sempre quel bambino affamato un po’ ingenuo” promise.

Il verso di un uccello notturno risuonò nella camera da letto.

La porta si aprì e Chidori corse dentro.

“Papà, ho fatto un incubo” gemette la bambina.

Yamcha lasciò andare la moglie e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla piccola.

“Di nuovo?” domandò.

La piccola annuì.

“Però questa volta c’è anche davvero qualcosa nella mia stanza. Anche se non è un mostro” ammise.

Maron sussurrò: “Tesoro, ti prego. Vai a vedere cos’è”, spronando il marito.

Yamcha prese la mano della piccola nella propria e si lasciò guidare nella stanza accanto. Impallidì vedendo che dell’edera candida cresceva su tutta la stanza, allargandosi sulla parete.

La luce argentea della luna bagnava la pianta, lì dove i raggi s’infrangevano si aprivano grandi foglie bianche. 


	9. Cap.9 Raggi di luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 6. Fragilità  
> Prompt: 32. Casa vuota

Cap.9 Raggi di luna

< Anche se è notte fonda non riesco ad appisolarmi.

Mi trovo da solo sulla terrazza di casa mia, intento ad ascoltare il silenzio. Non quello assoluto dello spazio, ma quello in cui nessun suono ti è conosciuto e anche quelli familiari sono troppo attutiti e confusi per poter essere riconosciuti.

Sono accomodato in una sedia a sdraio sotto la volta stellata. Però non è come fissare un planetario, sembra che quei grandi spazi mi vogliano divorare.

Questa è una notte speciale: c’è un’eclissi parziale di luna piena.

Non sarà né oscura, né al massimo della sua forza. Non rischio che le Onde Bluets mi trasformino in Oozaru. Per quello ci vogliono17 milioni di Zenos e comunque ormai col quarto livello potrei impedire la mutazione.

Quando la luna è rossa come il sangue perdo la mia natura e quando l’oscurità la cela anche i saiyan mostrano il lato più tenebroso.

L’aria è gelida. Nonostante la luna vada rimpicciolendosi, brilla di un bianco accecante.

Anni fa ho sentito una canzoncina terrestre alla radio, parlava di ‘tintarella di luna’.

Non le ho mai dato peso, ma questa notte rimbomba tra i miei pensieri.

‘Plin, plin, plin, raggi di luna’. Questo perché sembra proprio che la luce mi stia piovendo addosso in tante gocce fosforescenti.

Nonostante non stia accadendo nulla, mai come questa notte mi sono sentito vulnerabile.

Non ho mai percepito così tanto la mia ‘fragilità’.

Proprio adesso che scopro le mie origini semi-divine, mi rendo conto che basterebbe un niente per cancellarmi.

In diversi momenti la mia vita ha rischiato di andare in pezzi, ma non si è mai disgregata grazie al mio orgoglio.

In questa notte, invece, penso che persino quello potrebbe venire annientato.

Mi sento nudo ed inerme.

Mi sembra quasi di poter vedere le Onde Bluets ad occhio nudo, le stesse che Bulma riesce ad incanalare nei suoi macchinari.

Sento come se dovessi sbrigarmi a fuggire in casa, scappare da questa eclissi prima che arrivi al suo culmine.

Mi sento immobilizzato.

Come se fosse proprio la luce della luna a tenermi bloccato qui.

O forse sono io che non mi voglio muovere…

Non ho mai visto una luna così bella e ipnotica.

Forse è di fronte alla sua maestosità che non si può fare a meno di sentirsi fragili.

Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo.

Io, re dei saiyan, mi abbandono. Chiudo gli occhi, come privo di forze o poteri. Mi lascio cullare da questa luce come un bambino farebbe come una madre amorevole.

Faccio ondeggiare la mia coda pigramente, mentre mi addormento. Non ho più consapevolezza del mio corpo.

Ormai l’eclisse è al suo culmine > pensò Vegeta.

***

Bulma sorrise, guardando il marito che si era addormentato in terrazza.

< Non l’ho mai visto dormire così bene, sembra un bambino. Forse non dovrei disturbarlo.

Non l’ho mai visto neanche così bello. I raggi di luna sembrano accarezzare la sua pelle, facendola risplendere > rifletté.

***

Goku era seduto a gambe larghe sul divano, ascoltando il rumore delle tapparelle che sbattevano contro le finestre mosse dal vento, dando vita all’eco.

< Sembrano suonare una melodia triste. Non provavo una simile melanconia da quando ho dovuto affrontare i primi tempi da solo senza nonno Gohan > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

Trasalì quando provenne un tonfo dalla stanza adiacente. Si alzò in piedi, camminando nella penombra.

Fuori dalla finestra il cielo era di un nero-bluastro molto luminoso.

< Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto questa casa facesse paura quando è deserta > si disse Son, mentre il rumore prodotto dai suoi stivaletti blu ad ogni passo rimbombava.

Il rumore prodotto dalle tapparelle era sempre più sordo e cupo.

“Oh, ecco cosa ha fatto quel rumore” disse Goku. Raggiunse il camino e si abbassò, recuperando la fotografia che era caduta dal ripiano. Ne ripulì con la manica la cornice dalla polvere e la girò, sorridendo.

< Questa è la mia preferita. L’abbiamo scattata poco prima che venisse Radish a stravolgermi la vita, quando eravamo soltanto una famiglia serena > pensò.

La fotografia rappresentava sua moglie Chichi con in braccio Gohan ancora bambino e lui che l’abbracciava, sorridendo all’obiettivo. < L’aveva scattata Yuma. Diceva che Gohan sembrava una scimmietta come me alla sua età, ma mio figlio era molto più introverso, timido e spaventato dal mondo. Chichi mi stringeva il braccio, come sempre da quando ci eravamo ritrovati al torneo > si ricordò Son.

Gridò, mentre la fotografia iniziava a sanguinare e la lasciò andare di scattò.

La cornice si aprì e il vetro andò in frantumi. Sulla sua mano si era aperta una ferita e il sangue gocciolò sulla fotografia.

Goku la raccolse e sospirò, vedendo che si era macchiata.

< Non stava davvero sanguinando. Come ho fatto ad avere un effetto ottico così strano? > s’interrogò.

“Urca, ora come la ripulisco?” piagnucolò. La nascose sotto un orologio posato sopra il caminetto e fece sparire i cocci con un’onda. “Ecco, così Chichi non si accorgerà di nulla quando sarà tornata a casa” si rassicurò.

Raggiunse il divano e vi si sedette di nuovo, notando che la luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra.

“Uffa, oggi sono stato più distruttivo del solito” pigolò.

< Ho rotto il giocattolo preferito di May perché mi era sembrato camminasse nel corridoio. Quando ho rischiato di affogare nella vasca da bagno l’ho distrutta insieme a metà della stanza.

Ho persino quasi demolito il frigorifero con tutto il cibo perché pensavo di averci sentito un’aura oscura all’interno > pensò, con le lacrime agli occhi.


	10. Cap.10 Edera lunare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 47. Magia pericolosa  
> Scritta sentendo: The chosen one dei Dream Evil.

Cap.10 Edera lunare

Elly accarezzò una delle foglie luminose dell’edera che cresceva intorno al palo della luce. Diverse altre piante avevano invaso la cittadina, soffocando gli edifici e infilandosi all’interno delle macchine.

“Sembrano direttamente fatti di luce lunare” sussurrò.

“Ha avuto ragione Whis a farmi dare un’occhiata. Questa è una magia pericolosa” disse Kamhara.

Reghina ne afferrò un traliccio e lo strappò.

“Usiamo un po’ di diserbante e via” abbaiò.

Elly vide che l’edera scompariva dalle mani di Reghina e riappariva al suo posto.

Borbottò: “Temo ci voglia un incantesimo per distruggerla”.

Reghina fece una smorfia e serrò i pugni.

“Che odio. Quasi quasi faccio saltare tutto e vediamo se rimane ancora al suo posto”.

“Rischiamo di fare vittime inutile. Direi che ci conviene studiare bene di cosa si tratta” disse Elly.

“Tsk” sibilò Reghina, ma annuì.

“Tu non puoi fare niente?” domandò Elly a Kamhara.

Quest’ultima dimenò la coda dalla peluria rosa e sospirò.

“Purtroppo no. Questa è una magia molto più potente della mia, direi divina” spiegò.

Reghina assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ci mancavano gli dei” borbottò.

< Mi chiedo dove siano finiti tutti gli abitanti di questa zona e probabilmente anche loro se lo stanno chiedendo.

Abbiamo contattato Yamcha. Sono apparse anche da loro, ma non sembrano aver prodotto alcun cambiamento. Qui, invece, non si trova nessuno per le strade o nelle case.

Però non ci sono segni di colluttazione > rifletté.

“Gli dei? Sicuramente non Bills. Lui sembrava saperne meno di noi. Anche se Whis ha accennato ai saiyan.

Che sia opera degli dei polpi?” tentò Elly.

Reghina scoppiò a ridere.

“Quelli sono solo una leggenda”. Scherzò.

Kamhara si fece rossa in viso e strofinò uno stivaletto per terra.

“Principessa, non mancate di rispetto agli dei polpi” borbottò.

Reghina alzò le mani coperte dai guanti. “Scusa, scusa”. Fece qualche passo verso di lei, alzando ancor di più le braccia. “Però di sicuro non è opera loro”.

Kamhara negò col capo, i capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Le sue iridi si erano tinte di un pallidissimo verde.

“No. Credo sia opera della dea Selene.

Ultimamente la regina Sarah è scomparsa ed è da anni che si teme che quella ‘creatura’ volesse possederla” spiegò.

Reghina s’irrigidì.

“Dobbiamo salvarla, immediatamente” disse secca.

< La madre di Vegeta è stata una delle persone più gentili che io abbia mai conosciuto > pensò.

Elly chiese: “Perché una dea vorrebbe possederla?”.

Kamhara sospirò.

“Non si è mai saputo. Questi sono segreti della famiglia reale”.

“Allora vediamo di scoprirlo” abbaiò Reghina.

Elly ghignò in risposta.

“Così mi piaci, sorella. Ci sto” le fece eco.

Le iridi di Kamhara tornarono azzurre.

< Tra loro sembra essere nata davvero una bella intesa e un’ottima amicizia > pensò la strega saiyan.


	11. Cap.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 35. Ospedale

Cap.11

Gohan sospirò.

“Mio padre ha iniziato ad avere delle allucinazioni” mormorò, con tono affranto.

“Non è da Son” disse Piccolo.

Gohan rispose: “Lo so, ma non ci sono altre spiegazioni”.

Era intento a pulirgli gli occhiali nella camicia, con sguardo gelido.

Piccolo rabbrividì, intento a ondeggiare la culla di suo figlio.

< Sono tentato di chiamare Crilin. Non capisco come mai, ma la presenza del mio allievo mi risulta insopportabile. C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui che mi fa ribrezzo, quasi raccapriccio.

Devo essere sincero. In realtà c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutti i saiyan che conosco ultimamente. Non nel mio bambino, fortunatamente. Forse è il suo sangue demoniaco a proteggerlo > pensò.

“Non hai pensato possa centrarci con quelle strane piante che sono cresciute in giro?” domandò.

Gohan annuì.

“Sono convinto centrino. Secondo me hanno come effetto collaterale la pazzia e mio padre è incappato in questo brutto male”. Sospirò. “Dovrei convincerlo a farsi curare”.

***

< Bianco, questo posto è totalmente e completamente bianco. Troppo bianco.

La luce è sempre accesa e tutto è così maledettamente bianco. Vorrei farlo a pezzi e sporcarlo almeno un po’.

Mi distraggo e mi concentro su mia moglie, le allontanò una ciocca di capelli corvini dal viso.

“Goku… grazie…” sussurra. Arrossirebbe, se il suo viso esangue glielo permettesse ancora. Non ha la forza nemmeno di alzare la testa dal cuscino.

“Quando ti faranno uscire?” le chiedo in un sussurro. So benissimo che neanche lei lo sa, ma voglio aggrapparmi alla speranza assurda che lei ne sappia di più di me.

“Presto” mente.

I dottori hanno detto che era normale si dovesse svegliare dal coma. In fondo teoricamente sta bene. Solo che non è proprio così e devono ancora capire di che ‘complicanze’ si tratta.

Tanti paroloni, ma la verità è che mia moglie è in un letto di ospedale troppo debole per alzarsi

“Urca, questo posto puzza” mi lamento. Scapperei da qui anche soltanto per il terribile odore di morte e medicinali che emana.

Sicuramente è colpa di questo maledetto posto se Chichi non guarisce. Si trova in mano a dei pazzi, carnefici, armati di siringhe. Non capisco perché Vegeta ha tutta questa fiducia nei medici.

A tal punto che vuole diventarlo anche lui!

Sospiro. Da parecchi giorni lo sto evitando.

Lui me lo lascia fare. Non ama i falsi sorrisi e le ipocrisie esattamente come me.

Rifuggo da tutti, sentendomi asfissiare, ma allo stesso tempo mi sento ‘solo’.

“Goku…” mi chiama Chichi con voce flebile. Ho paura che a furia di diventare sempre più pallida finisca per confondersi con le lenzuola. Vorrei strapparle di dosso quei tubi, tubicini, aghi e flebo.

Mi sento male a guardarla troppo a lungo. Mi sforzo di sorriderle.

“… Se io dovessi morire…”. Inizia, con gli occhi lucidi.

“Non dirle queste cose” le dico in quello che è un misto tra un imperativo e una supplica.

“Orario delle visite finito” sancisce un’infermiera, entrando a passo di carica. La guardo con astio. Finge di essere più giovane della sua età, ha i capelli tinti di biondo e degli ampi orecchi d’oro di forma rotonda. “Dobbiamo lavare la signora. Fuori” mi intima.

Vorrei spaccarle la faccia. Stringo un pugno, ma mi trattengo dal colpirla. Anche se volentieri mi trasformerei in supersaiyan per far saltare in aria questo ‘postaccio’.

“Torno domani” dico gentile a mia moglie, accarezzandole una mano. Non è mai stata così gelida.

Sembra quasi che un soffio di vento possa spazzarla via.

Sotto gli occhi acidi dell’infermiera mi dirigo alla finestra e balzò giù. So per certo di averla sconvolta. Una piccola rivincita.

Volo via.

Ormai tutti credono che sono l’allievo di Mr. Satan, nessuno si farà domande. Al massimo penseranno che ho usato un trucco > pensò Goku.


	12. Cap.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 3. Paralisi

Cap.12

Pan si sfilò il kimono di tessuto rosso e lo appese nel suo armadietto in palestra.

< Non dovrei attardarmi così tanto in palestra, ma quei due ragazzi sono i miei allievi più promettenti. Devo fare in modo che siano pronti per le prossime gare e hanno bisogno di me, la loro _sensei_ , per allenarsi > pensò.

Finì di cambiarsi e controllò il suo cellulare, mentre s’infilava un cappotto. Notò che il suo traffico residuo era pari a zero e, sospirando, aprì il messaggio che il marito le aveva mandato.

“Non torno per cena. Ho parecchie carte da firmare in ufficio e pratiche da sbrigare. Non aspettarmi alzata. Vetrunks dorme da Gorin stanotte” lesse. Chiuse l’apparecchio e lo mise in tasca.

< I miei non ci sono. Papà ha detto che voleva sorvegliare nonno. Ultimamente è strano. Ammetto che anche io mi sento nervosa.

Mamma è via per la presentazione del suo nuovo libro e si è portata anche mio fratello Azuki. Mi conviene andare da nonno.

Vorrei poter parlare con Bra, ma la mia migliore amica è partita con zio Goten, e i piccoli Goshin e Dalyla per il castello di Yuma. In fondo quel gigante ha avuto poche occasioni per vedere la bambina > pensò, dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

***

Goku si era recato in una radura in mezzo a una foresta fittissima. Seduto con le gambe incrociate, meditava, accumulando energia grazie alla concentrazione.

Regolò il respiro e si alzò, iniziando a fare una serie di kata del karate. Controllava i colpi al millesimo, le sue forme erano stupende, le mani si muovevano in modo perfetto.

< Devo rassicurare il mio animo > pensò. Sul suolo c’era la gigantesca impronta della zampa di uno scimmione. < Qui, dove è morto nonno Gohan, devo ricordarmi cosa può fare la mia furia se non è controllata >.

Udì il rumore di un ramoscello che veniva spezzato.

La luce della luna invase la radura, dando a tutto dei riflessi bianchi o argentati.

< Quella strana ecclissi non era stata ieri? > si domandò.

Sentì qualcosa andargli addosso e balzò, appiattendosi contro il terreno. Una coda saettò sibilando sopra la sua testa, superandolo.

Fletté i muscoli e si rialzò, guardandosi intorno confuso.

“Quello è un drago?” domandò, osservando la creatura davanti a lui.

< Sembra uno di quei draghi che disegnano alle volte, completamente diversi da Shenron. Sembra un incrocio tra un gatto e una salamandra, ma… è completamente bianco. Brilla! >.

La creatura spalancò le fauci, mostrando la chiostra di denti, aveva le immense unghie ben visibili.

Goku raggiunse il secondo livello e attivò il potere del drago.

“Pugno del drago!” urlò, mentre con il colpo evocava il suo animale simbolo.

Quest’ultimo balzò addosso alla creatura, l’altro drago era molto più piccolo, ma nonostante le ali era più agile.

“Stai ferma, dannata lucciola!” ruggì il drago dorato.

< Quel ‘nemico’ ha lo stesso colore di quella pianta che mi aveva immobilizzato al divano > pensò Goku.

“Dormi, Draco” risuonò una voce femminile.

Il drago dorato fece un basso mugolio e scomparve.

< Cosa è successo? >. Goku sentì la sua voce chiedergli telepaticamente nella sua mente.

< Non lo so.

Aspetta, ti chiami Draco? > gli chiese Son.

L’avversario lanciò una fiammata e Goku saltò all’indietro. La trasformazione si era annullata e aveva di nuovo i capelli corvini.

“D’accordo! Vuoi combattere sul serio?! Allora facciamolo!” gridò Goku.

< Ti sconfiggo alla vecchia maniera, schifosa creatura uscita da un libro delle favole scritto male. Ti prendo a pugni > pensò.

L’essere gli saltò addosso. Con gli artigli delle zampe possenti lo immobilizzò a terra.

Son tentò di scrollarselo di sopra.

La creatura spalancò le fauci, cercando di morderlo e Son fu costretto a usare entrambe le mani per bloccarlo. Con le gambe si aggrappò alla creatura, cercando di immobilizzarla.

Il drago di luce piantò i suoi artigli nel petto del saiyan, strappandogli un urlo e dando vita ad un profondo taglio trasversale, sgusciando via.

Goku ululò.

< Non ho mai sofferto così tanto! Sembra che ogni dolore si amplificato di mille volte!

Il mondo inizia a slargarsi, a sfocarsi. La luce è troppo forte, non vedo niente. Mi sfuggono solo gemiti debolissimi >.

< Goku! Goku! >. La voce del drago gli arrivava sempre più ovattata.

< Quella che mi ha colpito è una paralisi completa.

Non riesco a capire. Che si tratta di veleno? Le sue unghie ne erano impregnate?

Non lo so, non capisco. Non riesco a muovermi, sono completamente bloccato e sento le energie scemare.

Sto per svenire alla mercé del nemico. Mi sbranerà? Probabilmente, ma non posso fare nulla.

Sono la vittima sacrificale per quest’incubo di pura luce.

A proposito di luce… Quella della luna è sopra di me, filtra attraverso gli alberi. 

Così lontana, stupenda, arcigna e inarrivabile. Il terreno sotto di me è freddo e duro. Si può dire arcigno? Quasi mi giudicasse perché mi sto arrendendo così facilmente.

Sento il respiro del mostro sul mio corpo.

Chiudo gli occhi e perdo i sensi > pensò Goku, accasciandosi.


	13. Cap.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: BEERUS SONG | "God" | Divide Music Ft. FabvL [Dragon Ball Super]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfZm8uIiOM0.  
> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/

Cap.13

“Così il suo nome da semidio è Jita” sussurrò Bills. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso, mostrando i denti candidi.

< I semi-dei vengono considerati dagli dei alla stregua di giocattoli. Deboli e fragili non possono vivere tra gli uomini. Vivono solo per servire gli altri dei.

Devo averlo percepito, ecco perché andavo sempre a trovare il suo pianeta. Lo vedevo lì, spaventato e inerme da bambino, mentre me la prendevo con quel codardo di suo padre >.

“Esattamente. Quindi non possiamo intervenire su Selene ora che vuole prendere Vegeta con sé. In fondo è parte di un patto” spiegò Whis.

Bills afferrò un budino dal tavolo con la coda e se lo avvicinò al viso, affondandovi un cucchiaino.

“Quale patto?” domandò.

< Sarò considerato il dio della distruzione più potente. Non solo ho trovato un supersaiyan degno di diventare God come un tempo Vargas grazie al suo cuore puro. Sono anche riuscito a rendere Goku in potenza più potente degli dei normali stessi, grazie all’Ultra-istinto.

Ora scopro che posso anche vantarmi di aver reso un semidio uno dei guerrieri più potenti e pericolosi dell’universo. Un po’ come dire di aver trasformato una formica in un distruttore di mondi > pensò.

“Sua madre, la regina Sarah, chiese alla dea della luna di non perdere l’amore del suo sposo. Selene salvò il loro amore, ma in cambio pretese il primogenito” spiegò Whis, stringendo con forza il bastone.

“Prima i viaggi nel tempo ed ora questo, divinità che ingannano mortali per i loro scopi. Il nostro universo è andato fin troppe volte contro le regole.

Dobbiamo impedire che si scopra” sibilò Bills.

Whis annuì.

Rispose: “L’anima della madre di Vegeta, in questo si trova nel medaglione che porta al collo. Non si può uccidere una dea. Far scoprire il suo tradimento significherebbe aizzare Zeno-sama col rischio che cancelli l’intero mondo.

Quindi l’unica cosa è d’imprigionare nuovamente la dea nel medaglione e liberare la regina”.

< Non capisco come mai l’incantesimo del dio Geta si sia rotto dopo così tanto tempo.

Che sia opera di Lourth?

Mi chiedo se devo davvero preoccuparmi per Goku e Vegeta > pensò Bills.

“Abbiamo fatto bene a mandare le nostre nuove allieve. Avvertile di quello che devono fare, in modo che possano trovare l’incantesimo giusto” ordinò. Aveva svuotato il vasetto del budino cucchiaiata dopo cucchiaiata.

“Sarà fatto” rispose secco Whis.

***

< Sono preoccupata per il principe Vegeta, anzi, il re. Ora è re!

Se John non fosse stato un demone capace di andare e venire dagl’inferi non avrei mai saputo che la regina era scomparsa.

Re Yammer si fa scappare fin troppo facilmente un’anima o due dagl’inferi. In questo momento gli orchi saranno a caccia per riacciuffarla.

Non penso che ci riusciranno visto che si è tramutata in una dea” pensò Kamhara.

Elly era seduta ai suoi piedi, con la schiena appoggiata contro uno degli scaffali colmi di libri.

< La biblioteca del Supremo è sempre la più fornita.

Dende ci ha fatto entrare senza problemi quando gli ho detto che ci mandava Bills in persona.

Certo che la mia vita è strana. Ora mi sembra normale parlare di una divinità come di un conoscente. Anche se si parla di una creatura millenaria che può fare sonnellini di trent’anni e potrebbe spazzar via la Terra con la punta dell’unghia dell’indice > si disse.

Reghina, appoggiata ad una colonna con le braccia incrociate, osservò Kamhara di fronte ad uno specchio.

“Cosa fai?” la interrogò, avvolgendosi nella grande e voluminosa coda dalla pelliccia blu.

Kamy si voltò verso di lei. Indossava una maschera grigiastra come una collana che si era messa.

“Sto cercando una maschera che permetta di incanalare al meglio i miei poteri da strega saiyan” spiegò.

< Perfetto. Devo dipendere da una ‘mutante’ e una ‘strega saiyan’. Quando tutti su Vegeta-sei sanno quanto sono stati pericolosi quelli di quella specie >. Ghignò. < Aggiungiamoci che io sono una ‘Tsufuru’, che i saiyan li hanno direttamente schiavizzati e si sono macchiati delle peggior colpe.

Possiamo definirci il trio delle ‘reiette’.

Non ci posso credere, ma inizio a vederle davvero come delle amiche e delle anime affini >.

“Di solito ho fortuna a individuare gl’incantesimi. Io sono legata al supersaiyan blue, come tu al God ed Elly allo spirito del supersaiyan leggendario” spiegò Reghina. Afferrò una maschera dorata, decorata da delle morbide piume di pappagallo di diversi colori.

Kamy la infilò e le sue iridi si tinsero di un rosa acceso, dai riflessi violetti. Si guardò allo specchio e sorrise.

“Ci siamo” sussurrò.


	14. Cap.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al: #12DaysAfterChristmasChallenge #Task8)   
> Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart   
> Prompt: "Dai, vieni qui. Vieni qui..."   
> Fandom: Dragon Ball   
> Personaggi: Goku; Vegeta   
> Pairing: Goku/Chichi.   
> Titolo: Ho messo via

Cap.14

< Da quando si sono diffuse per tutta la città quelle dannate piante dalle foglie lunari sono tutti cambiati.

Tenshinhan è distaccato con la sua famiglia e maltratta gli allievi del tempio, dove allena come maestro. Yamcha si è rifiutato di allenare Salva.

Mia moglie dice che sto diventando paranoico, a seguito di quello che era successo con Freezer e la faccenda mercenari tutta, acuita dal casino successivo con Majinbu. 

A me sembrano ugualmente tutti su di giri.

Tutti tranne Kakaroth… Lui è quello che ne risente di più, ma sembra svuotato di ogni volontà di vivere. Se gli altri sono fuori fase, lui, invece, è parecchio sottotono > pensò Vegeta. 

“Sei dannatamente silenzioso. Sicuro di non avere niente da dirmi?” domandò brusco.

Goku negò, tenendo il capo chino.

“Ho messo via un po’ di rumore, risparmio la voce, dando pace alle mie tonsille. Ci pensa la sveglia sul mio comodino a fare abbastanza chiasso, è una sveglia da seimila watt” borbottò roco.

“Neanche a lavoro ti fai sentire?” domandò il principe dei saiyan.

< Sembra stia delirando, ma io non penso stia realmente vaneggiando come mi hanno detto gli altri > pensò.

“Ultimamente non ci sto andando. Riesco a vendere bene con quello che produco dal mio orto. Aveva ragione Chichi, potevo mettere la testa a posto e coltivare da bravo contadino, abbiamo della buona terra” esalò Goku, con voce di gola.

< Nel suo caso, però, a cambiarlo penso sia stato il ricovero della moglie. I sensi di colpa lo stanno divorando. Ripensa a quello che ha fatto in passato > rifletté Briefs.

Erano entrambi seduti davanti alla casetta dei Son, su una panchina di legno umida. 

“Ho sentito l’aura di Gohan aumentare, pensavo ci fosse una minaccia” sussurrò Briefs.

Goku sospirò e si grattò la guancia, aveva delle profonde occhiaie.

“ _Mnh_ … Non era una minaccia. Mi rimproverava perché sono troppo infantile. Nelle ultime settimane succede spesso, soprattutto da quando ha smesso di allenarsi” esalò.

< Eccone un altro che si comporta in modo strano. Non è da lui fare così, soprattutto in questo periodo. Era così felice che sua moglie gli avesse dato un altro figlio > rifletté Vegeta. 

“Io lo capisco, ha delle cose più importanti da fare, come il suo lavoro” biascicò Goku, curvando le spalle.

< Sì, sono un uomo adulto, ultimamente me lo ripetono tutti, tranne te e Junior. Vegeta, sbaglio a voler giocare ancora.

Ultimamente leggo commiserazione persino nello sguardo del mio migliore amico, Crilin.

Tu e il namecciano siete così diversi da com’eravate quando vi ho conosciuto. Voi non mi dite di mettere via gli scherzi. L’altro giorno mi avete scoperto a giocare a nascondino con la piccola May e non mi avete deriso. Volevo solo far smettere di piangere la mia bambina e distrarmi a mia volta.

Goten mi ha ripreso anche solo per il fatto che ho usato la nuvola speedy.

Ho sentito Lunch parlare alle mie spalle del mio ‘sorriso ebete’.

Pian piano sto smettendo di allenarmi, mi sento strano. Ho abbandonato la mia tuta da battaglia in fondo a uno scatolone > rifletté.

“Ultimamente sei pieno di lividi e cicatrici, ma è da un po’ che non ci alleniamo. Non è che ti stai affaticando troppo col lavoro?” lo interrogò Vegeta.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e si strofinò l’occhio sinistro con foga.

< No, sono solo più imbranato, non faccio altro che andare a sbattere con le cose. Ho iniziato ad avere anche le allucinazioni! 

Sbaglio ogni cosa che faccio. Rompo tutto ciò che tocco e mi sento di nuovo fuori posto: un alieno, cosa che per altro sono. 

Ingoio gli insulti, accantono i consigli nella mia memoria.

Mi sto sentendo perduto. I miei amati Monti Paoz, da quando mi appaiono così sconosciuti? 

La mia amata Terra da quando mi sembra così estranea nel suo eterno dondolio in questo spazio sconfinato? 

Odio i vestiti scomodi con cui ho iniziato a vestirmi.

Mi chiedo se ho accantonato anche la sincerità verso me stesso.

Vorrei andarmene. 

Quanto ancora resisterò così schiacciato da un peso che incatena la mia anima? > si chiese Goku.

“Scusami, ora devo rientrare…” disse secco, rialzandosi.

“Kakaroth…” lo richiamò il principe.

Goku si rialzò in piedi, fece un paio di passi, ma cadde in ginocchio, con aria smarrita.

< Non posso obbligarlo a farsi aiutare, ha anche lui un forte orgoglio, anche se non vuole ammetterlo. Però, per questa volta, posso consolarlo > pensò Vegeta e allargò le braccia.

“Dai, vieni qui. Vieni qui…” lo pregò.

Goku si lasciò cadere all’indietro, ai suoi piedi, fissandolo con aria smarrita.

Vegeta gli avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle e gli fece appoggiare la testa sul suo petto, cullandolo contro di sé.

< Ora mi giudicherà anche lui? Non lo so. So solo che non ero mai morto realmente, finché non ho provato questa morte in vita.

Se solo ci fossi tu, Chichi, perché posso mettere via tutto, ma non il ricordo di te > pensò.

"Non mi metterai da parte, io sarò qui. Ti voglio aiutare" disse secco Vegeta.

Goku ingoiò un singhiozzo, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.


	15. Cap.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #keywordschallenge.  
> Indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: 44. Follia  
> Prompt: 118. Bosco

Cap.15

Goku alzò la mano verso il soffitto e la fissò.

< Nessun segno o cicatrice, non ho neanche un graffio. Mi sono semplicemente risvegliato nella radura con Pan che mi chiamava.

Anche mia nipote non fa altro che ripetermi che si è tratta sicuramente di un sogno. Almeno non mi crede pazzo come suo padre > pensò.

Il drago gli rispose: < Non può essere qualcosa del genere. O non li vivrei anche io. Posso testimoniare, mio caro portatore, che era tutto reale >.

< Io so solo che questa faccenda sta iniziando a nausearmi. Vorrei che Chichi si sentisse meglio e tornasse a casa > pensò. Si mise seduto sul letto matrimoniale e sospirò.

La finestra era aperta e provenivano delle voci da fuori.

“Poverino, è impazzito…”.

“Abbassate il tono della voce”.

< Non sono sicuro di riuscire a riconoscerli, ma sono tutte note > pensò Goku.

“Ne ha passate davvero troppe, quest’ultima non ci voleva” gemette Pual.

Goku gemette: “Sicuramente sono state quelle piante”

“Voi state diventando idioti! Mio nonno non è pazzo!”. La voce di Pan fu perfettamente riconoscibile.

< Probabilmente pensano che io stia dormendo e mi tocca origliare senza volerlo > pensò Goku. Si spostò nel lato del letto della moglie e affondò il viso nel cuscino di lei, inspirandone il profumo. < Sta scomparendo, ma ancora si sentono le tracce del suo shampoo alle ciliegie >.

“Non è mai stato particolarmente intelligente, ma da qui a scoprire che è mentalmente instabile…” mormorò Tenshinhan.

Gli occhi di Goku divennero liquidi.

< Io non sono stupido! > pensò.

“D’altronde è un saiyan. Cosa vi aspettavate?” domandò Yamcha.

< Traditori. I saiyan non sono tutti pazzi ed io non sono preda della follia.

Io so cosa ho visto > pensò Goku. < … O almeno spero. Avrei dovuto chiedere a Vegeta di rimanere qui da me per qualche giorno >.

***

< Gohan si rifiuta di lasciarmi May. Come se io potessi far del male a mia figlia. Come se lui da piccolo non fosse rimasto da solo con me senza Chichi. Mi sembra sia vivo e vegeto > pensò Goku, passeggiando per il bosco.

Si guardò intorno e fece una smorfia, assottigliando gli occhi. < Non mi sembra di essere mai stato in questa parte di foresta.

Eppure conosco questo bosco da quando ero piccolo.

Non capisco… >.

“Ora riesco a perdermi persino a casa mia” borbottò.

< Tremo, mentre sento salire una paura terribilmente simile alla smania.

Le mie mani vengono scosso da sussulti, le dita dei miei piedi si alzavano e abbassano come martelletti. I muscoli tirano, ma cerco di ostentare un sorriso.

Che anche questo fenomeno sia solo frutto della mia mente? Mi è diventato sconosciuto qualcosa che mi era perfettamente chiaro >.

Si massaggiò il collo e sospirò.

“Urca. Ora da che parte è casa?” si domandò.

< Tutti sono convinti di quello che dicono ed io non ho mai capito niente. Magari è davvero tutto falso >.

Fu raggiunto da un pugno in pieno viso e volò all’indietro. Creò un solco nel terreno con la scia creata dal suo corpo e si arrestò contro una roccia, che andò in frantumi.

Il rumore coprì il gorgogliare di una cascatella.

Goku si alzò a fatica e si guardò.

< Nessun’aura. Evidentemente questi avversari non la possiedono, ma non sembrano cyborg.

Inutile chiedere aiuto. Nessuno mi crederebbe nemmeno questa volta > pensò, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

Alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi una figura avvolta in un mantello dalle innumerevoli pieghe. Solo gli occhi, dalle intense iridi nere, erano scoperti.

“Tu non sei reale…” gemette Son, con le lacrime agli occhi.

< Questo è solo un altro sogno.

Magari se mi concentro abbastanza, quest’incubo a sogni aperti scomparirà > si disse.

L’aggressore scoppiò a ridere e lo raggiunse con un calcio al ventre.

Goku gridò sofferente e cadde in ginocchio, col capo chino. Alzò la testa con un’espressione di supplica.

“Kakaroth…” lo chiamò l’altro.

Goku sgranò gli occhi.

“Alle volte i sogni uccidono…” disse il nemico. Infierì su Goku con un altro colpo.

Goku volò all’indietro, creando una parabola. Le braccia aperte e abbandonate. Precipitò nell’acqua gelida, l’impatto con la superficie gli fece sfuggire un gemito.

Affondò, tra i singhiozzi. La corrente lo trascinò via, i muscoli ardevano a causa dell’acqua gelida.

Respirava a fatica, tossendo e dimenandosi per non annegare.

< No, non possono essere semplici illusioni > pensò, perdendo i sensi.


	16. Cap.16

Cap.16

Goku si guardò con aria confusa intorno.

“Finalmente ti sei svegliato” disse Ub gentilmente.

Goku annuì, l’odore di pesce arrostito gli pizzicò le narici.

Domandò: “Questo è salmone?”.

Ub annuì e gli accarezzò la spalla, sorridendogli gentilmente.

“So cosa vuol dire sentirsi confuso. Vedere che gli altri ti fanno sentire qualcosa che non sei. Sentirsi svilito e venir travolto ora dalla rabbia ora dallo sconforto” mormorò. < Dodoria mi ha torturato a lungo mentalmente. Separandomi così tanto dai miei affetti da farmi perdere >. “Maestro… Voi siete forte, non lasciatevi ingannare da quello che vi state succedendo” sussurrò. Lo sentì sospirare. “Mr. Satan mi ha assicurato che pagheremo noi le spese per le cure di tua moglie Chichi, stai tranquillo. Io sono il nuovo campione, i terrestri non ci rifiuteranno nessun favore. Farò chiamare i migliori dottori, a costo di cercarli per l’intero pianeta”.

“Grazie” sussurrò Goku con voce rauca.

Ub gli domandò: “Maestro, sapete cosa sta succedendo?”.

< Non so più niente. Non voglio rimanere solo, ho paura… > pensò Goku.

Rispose con voce stanca: “No”.

***

“Che sta succedendo?” si domandò Piccolo, guardandosi intorno. Si trovò davanti ad un grande specchio e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un uomo simile a Vegeta. Aveva i capelli rossi ed una folta barba.

“Quello non può essere mio figlio…” disse quest’ultimo, guardando il neonato dalla pelle pallidissima, che brillava alla luce della luna.

Il piccolo aveva due grandi occhi color laguna e gorgogliava, dimenando le manine. I suoi capelli erano neri e a fiamma.

La madre lo teneva tra le braccia. Una donna bellissima, dai morbidi capelli neri e l’aria stanca, che lo cullava al petto. Le sue iridi color ambra erano liquide.

“Certo che è tuo. Puoi fare tutti i testi del DNA che vuoi.

Questo è nostro figlio” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

L’uomo creò un pugnale di energia vermiglia e lo puntò al collo della donna.

“Cosa hai fatto, donna?” ringhiò.

La saiyan rispose: “Se vuoi uccidermi, fai pure. Però ti prego, credimi. Questo è tuo figlio”.

Il saiyan baciò con foga la sua sposa, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Cosa hai fatto?” supplicò.

“Ti ho impedito di tornare dalla regina degli Tsufuru. Io ti amo” mormorò la donna.

Piccolo si voltò di scatto, ma si trovò davanti una porta socchiusa attraverso cui filtrava della luce pallida.

L’attraversò col cuore che batteva veloce.

< Questo è un sogno? > s’interrogò.


	17. Cap.17 Hijo de la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo ha una visione sui saiyan dovuta alla dea della luna.  
> Scritto per il #FridayPrompt di WW:  
> கைக்கிளை (Kaikkilai)  
> Tamil, nome  
> Amore non corrisposto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic di: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iU5Snr_D44; Figlio della luna - Mecano .

Cap.17 Hijo de la Luna

“Le tue lacrime sono eterne, come il vento che ti sfiora il viso. Non ci saranno parole, urla o battaglie che potranno cambiare questo fato.

Tu hai rifiutato di donarmi le tue labbra e ora il tuo popolo conoscerà solo il sangue. I saiyan sono maledetti dagli dei.

Incapace di provare un unico amore, sarete sempre incompleti”.

Una voce femminile risuonava nell’aria.

Piccolo digrignò i denti.

“Chi è che parla?! Sono stanco di questi giochetti? Io cosa c’entro con i saiyan?!” sbraitò i demone.

“Un cuore innamorato sa spingersi oltre il limite, precipitando nel baratro dell’errore.

Le colpe ricadono sui figli in eterno. Nessun oro della leggenda potrà salvarli da questo”. Proseguì la voce femminile.

Piccolo si guardò intorno, camminando con passo veloce, passando da un salone oscuro all’altro. Udiva nitido il suono dei propri passi e i fruscii del suo mantello. Muoveva le orecchie aguzze, cercando di captare da dove provenisse la voce.

< Goku e Vegeta hanno parlato spesso con quel Vargas. Però non vorrei fosse qualche demone come quello di Crilin. Di sicuro non si tratta dei tipici messaggi telepatici di Re Kahio. Quando ero agl’inferi non mi lasciava mai in pace > rifletté.

S’irrigidì vedendo il riflesso che gli rimandava il lucidissimo pavimento di marmo lì dove l’ambiente era illuminato dalle candele. Si toccò il viso e deglutì.

< Quello non sono io, è mio padre: Al Satan. Come mai è questa la mia immagine? Non credo si tratti di un sogno normale > pensò.

“Voglio avere delle spiegazioni decenti! Padrona di questo luogo, mostrati!” sbraitò.

“Il bambino dorme bene tra le braccia della luna, è per lui una culla” rispose la voce femminile.

Piccolo si trovò davanti un grande portone, lo spalancò ed entrò. Si trovò dinnanzi una sala gremita di persone vestite in maschera, con abiti nobiliari riccamente ricamati e impreziositi da gemme preziose.

Una musica risuonava nell’ambiente e le figure piroettavano seguendola, ridendo.

< Non sembrano reali. Più come i fantasmi di un qualche ricordo… anche piuttosto antico direi > rifletté Piccolo.

Il luogo era illuminato dalla luce di una immensa luna piena che filtrava da una grande vetrata.

“Chi suo figlio immola per non stare sola non è degna di un re”.

La voce femminile intenta a cantare seguiva il ritmo della canzone.

“Questo è un tradimento!”. Piccolo riconobbe la voce di Gohan e corse in quella direzione. Il mezzosangue stava venendo trascinato via da innumerevoli mani.

“Gohan!” gridò Piccolo. Cercò di afferrare Gohan, ma questo venne inghiottito dall’oscurità di cui le mani nere erano fatte.

“Il re folle di dolore, colto proprio al centro dell’onore…”.

Piccolo si ritrovò con le mani vuote, ansimando rumorosamente.

< Spero che questo sogno finisca alla svelta. Piccoletta, in che razza di guai si è cacciata la tua razza? > pensò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Vuole prendermi… aiutami…”. Il pianto di un bambino risuonò alle sue spalle. Si voltò vedendo un Goku bambino, con una divisa blu e un bastone sulle spalle, intento a scappare via. Aveva il viso stravolto dal terrore e dimenava furiosamente la sua coda dalla peluria castana. “Aiutami! Ti prego, aiutami!” strillò.

Piccolo si guardò intorno ansioso.

< Non riesco a vedere la minaccia! Chi è che vuole rapirlo? > si chiese. Si mise a correre verso di lui.

I raggi lunari gli ferirono gli occhi, la luce dell’astro si trasformò in un manto candido che lo avvolse.

Piccolo si ritrovò immobilizzato, si lasciò andare ad un ruggito selvaggio.

“Lei la supplicava: “Fa che torni da me”. La luna rispose: “Tu riavrai quell’uomo pelle scura…”.

Una mano candida si posò sulla bocca del piccolo Goku, zittendolo.

“Lascialo andare!” gridò Piccolo. La mano nivea aveva le dita sottili, affusolate.

Piccolo sentì un bacio sul collo.

“Se urla così, sveglierà mio figlio”.

Un unico raggio di luce andò a posarsi in un angolo della sala, nuovamente deserta.

Vegeta, vestito da sovrano, riposava in un letto. Il suo corpo immobile era pallido e rigido come quello di una statua.

< Sembra morto più che dormiente > pensò Piccolo.

Piccolo sibilò: “Quello non è tuo figlio… Cosa gli hai fatto?”.

Il piccolo Goku era scomparso.

Il namecciano si divincolava, cercando di liberarsi.

“Nacque a primavera un bambino. Da quel padre scuro come il fumo nacque un bambino con la pelle chiara come un figlio di luna”.

Apparve la proprietaria della voce.

La donna si sedette accanto a Vegeta ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con la delicatezza di un amante, un sorriso enigmatico sul volto.

“… Figlio della luna…”.


	18. Cap.18 Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto #TicTacToeChallenge per di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.  
> Prompt: 2. In una foresta; 4. X e Y hanno qualcosa di importante in comune ma dopo un evento tutto viene messo in discussione; 8. Genere secondari: Angst; 5. Non farmi del male.

Cap.18 Insanity

Ub si guardò intorno confuso, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Sensei! SENSEI!” gridò, correndo intorno.

< Ho sentito qualcosa che cadeva in acqua. L’ho trovato che stava annegando. Che vi si sia di nuovo tuffato?

Come ho fatto a distrarmi e a perderlo? > si domandò, con gli occhi arrossati.

“Maestro Goku! Vi prego rispondete!” supplicò.

Udì un tonfo e si voltò, trovandosi Gohan davanti.

Quest’ultimo lo afferrò per la maglia e lo sollevò.

“Cosa hai fatto a mio padre?” disse gelido.

Ub impallidì, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta ferrea.

Sussurrò: “Io niente, te lo giuro. Dobbiamo cercarlo”.

Gohan lo lasciò cadere malamente, massaggiandosi il volto.

< Non mi sentivo così su di giri da quando ho perso il mio sensei Piccolo a causa di Devil > pensò. Si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro.

“Non avrei dovuto farmi sfuggire mio padre. Non è in sé, non so cosa potrebbe fare. Si potrebbe far del male…” disse con voce roca e stanca.

Ub serrò i pugni.

“Come fai a non credere che ci possa essere qualcosa d’altro?” lo interrogò.

Gohan lo guardò con una smorfia sul viso.

“Mio padre non è te. Lui non si trasformerebbe in un pazzo assassino e non si farebbe possedere da qualche demone. In questo è anche più forte di sua sorella” disse con tono astioso.

Ub serrò i pugni.

“Però non è abbastanza forte per non impazzire” sibilò.

Gohan scrollò le spalle.

“Non posso negare che non sia più l’uomo che ho conosciuto. Lo stesso sangue scorre nelle nostre vene. Mi ha cresciuto in questi boschi insegnandomi quello che era veramente importante e a combattere per i miei cari.

Però alla fine non ce l’ha fatta. La sua mente non è mai stata molto sviluppat…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Goku non è uno sciocco! Tu non puoi davvero perdere la fiducia in lui per qualche visione!” sbraitò Ub rosso in volto.

Gohan sospirò.

“Discuteremo dopo. Ora troviamolo”.

***

< La stanchezza si sta impossessando di me.

Ho davvero incontrato Ub? Non ero nel fiume anche prima? Non so cosa sia vero o cosa no.

Sono uno stupido ed un pazzo. Nessuno mi darà conforto.

L’acqua è ovunque, brucia. Tossire è inutile, ma non posso fare a meno di farlo.

Muovo le mani, sono troppo intorpidite. I muscoli non mi rispondono.

Non riesco a volare, nuotare, muovermi.

Meglio smettere di lottare. Voglio lasciarmi andare.

Vedo tutto nero… Non respiro più… > pensò Goku, affondando nel fiume.

Due braccia lo afferrarono e lo trassero fuori dall’acqua gelida, stendendolo sul letto del fiume.

“Maledizione! Kakaroth, svegliati!” gridò Vegeta. Lo raggiunse con uno schiaffo.

Goku iniziò a riprendersi dall’incoscienza, davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi un’esplosione di pallide sfere di luce.

“Idiota! SVEGLIATI!” sbraitò Vegeta. Lo continuò a colpire.

Goku rimase rigido.

Vegeta urlò: “Non puoi morire in un modo simile!”. Lo raggiunse con dei colpi al petto, facendolo sussultare. Son iniziò a tremare, si voltò ed iniziò a vomitare acqua, tossendo rumorosamente.

Vegeta si lasciò andare a un sospiro di sollievo, mentre Son si accasciava nuovamente.

“Kakaroth…” lo chiamò il re dei saiyan.

Goku socchiuse un occhio, trovandosi davanti uno stivaletto bianco dalla punta dorata.

“Ve-Vegeta?” biascicò.

Vegeta si sedette accanto a lui.

“Umphf. No, la fata turchina” disse ironico, massaggiandogli la schiena. Lo aiutò a mettersi seduto accanto a lui.

“Che ci fai qui?” esalò Son. La testa gli scoppiava e rischiò più volte di svenire.

“Testa a scodella senza naso e Muso verde mi hanno detto che eri scomparso” disse Vegeta, con una smorfia sul viso. “Ho sbagliato io. Ho capito che era tragica la cosa, ma non ti ho obbligato a venire alla Capsule corporation insieme a me”.

Goku sospirò.

“Sono felice che non mi consideri pazzo, ma non offendere i nostri amici” disse con voce esanime.

Vegeta negò col capo.

“Preoccupato per la tua mente lo sono anche. Ti stavi lasciando annegare” disse con voce rauca.

Goku singhiozzò.

“… Sono fuori di testa…” pigolò.

< Mi sento come un sacco il cui contenuto è stato buttato dopo essere marcito ed ora viene trascinato via dal vento > pensò, massaggiandosi le tempie doloranti con entrambe le mani.

< Ho perso mia sorella di recente, non voglio perdere anche lui. L’universo ha un modo tutto suo di restituirmi ciò che amo, altri saiyan compresi > si disse Vegeta.

“Tu non sei pazzo. Solo stanco” lo rassicurò. Incrementò l’aura trasformandosi in supersaiyan ed utilizzò il calore dell’energia dorata per asciugarlo. “Dai, vieni a casa da me. Ti offro il pranzo”.

“Non ho fame” bisbigliò Goku.

“Kakaroth Bardackson, non voglio sentire storie. Come mio generale oggi verrai a mangiare dal tuo re” ordinò secco Vegeta.

Goku fece l’ombra di un sorriso.

< Vorrei solo riavere la mia Chichi. Vorrei smettere di fare disastri, sentendomi colpevole di ogni cataclisma. Ho addirittura rischiato di mandare a fuoco la casa >.

“Forse mi farà bene. Non riesco più a mangiare o a dormire” commentò in tono amaro. “Gohan non aspetta altro che io sia così instupidito da farmi portare al manicomio senza opporre resistenza”.

Vegeta lo issò e se lo fece sedere sulle gambe, cullandoselo contro.

“Ti prego, raccontami cosa ti sta succedendo, in modo più preciso possibile” lo invogliò con tono compunto.

“Vedo cose che non esistono. Sono attaccato da nemici senz’aura che, invece di uccidermi, si divertono a deridere e manipolarmi. Per poi sparire prima che arrivi qualcun altro.

Sono sempre stato maldestro, ma ormai rompo qualsiasi cosa.

Sono sempre stanco, assonnato, ma se dormo ho degli incubi atroci. Non capisco la differenza tra questi brutti sogni e le mie continue allucinazioni.

Mi trovo sempre da solo. Mi deridono, mi sorridono in modo falso. Sembra che il mondo intero mi odi.

Sono stanco di essere me… sono stanco di vivere” gemette Son.

< Non avrei mai potuto immaginare che le labbra del mio eterno rivale avrebbero mai potuto pronunciare parole simile. Eppure il suo tono rimane infantile, innocente e bambinesco > pensò.

Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Io ti credo”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Non perché ci sia una colpa nella follia. Non perché non potrebbe essere tutto frutto della tua mente. Io ti credo perché sento le stesse cose. Quello che provi tu, lo stanno provando tutti i saiyan. Come re io lo so, lo percepisco. Lo affronteremo, insieme, come sempre”.

Goku gli sorrise.

“Ammetto che se non ci fosse stato il drago, anche io avrei smesso di credermi già da un po’” ammise, abbandonandosi contro il petto del più grande.

Intorno a loro risuonavano i rumori della foresta.

Goku chiuse gli occhi. < Ti prego, Gohan, bimbo mio... Non farmi del male. Non costringermi a prendere qualcosa che non so neanche che effetti avrebbe sul mio essere un saiyan Smettila di ferirmi. Voglio tornare alla vita di prima, mi manca persino il lavoro. Se Vegeta mi crede, puoi farlo anche tu >.


	19. Cap.19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Di solito è A che si prende cura di B quando sta male, ma inaspettatamente accade il contrario.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zp6OXPLxa-c; A Beautiful Delusion - Dark Emotional music.  
> Ispirato a: Goku VS Moro BY BardockSonic; https://www.deviantart.com/bardocksonic/art/Goku-VS-Moro-852910858.

Cap.19

< Mi sento solo, abbandonato dai miei amici che non mi comprendono.

Vedo morire persone a cui tengo, solo perché la mia razza non invecchia. I vecchi clienti erano sempre di meno, mentre ora non ho neanche il coraggio di tornare a lavoro per non far vedere il mio viso deformato dalla sofferenza.

La mia buona stella è ridotta ad un lumicino.

Cerco rifugio nel calore altrui, ma non serve a niente. Essere abbracciato, cullato e consolato non mi fa stare meglio. Non riesco a credere alle parole di Vegeta che mi assicura che tutto andrà meglio.

Avverto il sapore del fiele in bocca e le lacrime non smettono di scendere > pensò Goku.

“Non mi fanno entrare in terapia intensiva. Non mi fanno andare a trovare la mia Chichi” ammise.

Vegeta lo cullò contro di sé, poggiandogli il mento sulla testa.

“Cercherò di parlare col direttore dell’ospedale. Al massimo la faremo trasferire in una clinica. Un amico del padre di Bulma ne gestisce una importante, ha solo medici di alto livello” lo rassicurò.

< Gli occhi di Kakaroth sono due vetri neri opachi e spenti. La sua mente sembra non essere più sintonizzata su questo universo.

La sua esistenza è distrutta, in bianco e nero.

Prigioniero dei suoi incubi.

Lui che ha sempre salvato tutti non riesce a salvare la sua donna e non riesce a tornare in sé.

Potendo l’aiuterei io sua moglie, ma non riesco a comprendere cos’ha Chichi.

Non riesco a trovare una singola malattia che abbia quei sintomi. Sembra più un sonno incantato e forse si tratta di quello > rifletté.

Goku sospirò.

< Chichi… Vorrei andarmene al tuo posto. Sarebbe più giusto se, come un tempo, fossi io a cadere in un campo di battaglia.

Chichi non mi lasciare, senza te non vivo.

Scusami se sono stupido. Se quando parli spesso non ti capisco perché usi parole troppo difficili.

Perdonami se ti faccio sempre arrabbiare.

Giuro che non tenterò più di rubare il cibo mentre cucini e accetterò di buon grado, quando sei arrabbiata, di non toccare nessuno dei tuoi manicaretti.

Ti tratterò come una regina. Intreccerò per te corone di fiori, così da impreziosire i tuoi capelli corvini.

Tu sei la mia ninfa dei boschi, la rappresentazione di Madre Natura, della mia ‘Terra’.

Come posso crescere i nostri figli senza il tuo aiuto? Come potrò rimanere accanto a May se sono realmente pazzo? Senza di te perderò veramente la mia mente.

Sei la mia salvezza.

Scusami per tutto. Mi perdo senza di te > implorò mentalmente.

“Ho paura…” ammise Son. Chiuse gli occhi. “Scusa se piagnucolo. Stai pagando tutte le spese per le cure, ti stai occupando di tutto. Io sono completamente inutile”.

Vegeta gli alzò il capo.

“Sono io che non ho fatto abbastanza. Studierò il caso di tua moglie. La curerò con le mie stesse mani se sarà necessario.

Tu devi fare una cosa sola: non arrenderti” ordinò.

Goku annuì.

“Sì, mio re”.

Vegeta gli sorrise, accarezzandogli le spalle.

Mormorò gentilmente: “Bene”.

< Di solito è lui che si prende cura di me quando sto male, quando crollo e piango, ma inaspettatamente adesso sta accadendo il contrario > pensò.


	20. Cap.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: delle pagine strappate  
> Scritta sentendo: Lords of Iron (Celtic metal); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5u9glfqDsc.   
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/mohasetif/art/Nani-853814004; Nani? BY MohaSetif.

Cap.20

Goku notò che sul pavimento erano sparpagliate delle pagine bianche che brillavano di una luce lunare.

< Mi sono perso? Non conosco questo corridoio della Capsule corporation > pensò.

“Kakaroth…” si sentì chiamare.

Goku si voltò, trovandosi davanti un uomo dai lunghi capelli neri, che ricadevano sinuosi sulle sue spalle, ma le cui punte finali si alzavano come delle fiammelle.

“Signore, ci conosciamo?” domandò.

Lo sconosciuto indossava dei vestiti principeschi, con delicate trame che richiamavano i petali dei fiori. La sua pelle pallidissima era diafana. Il capo chino e l’aria abbattuta.

“Kakaroth…” articolò l’altro nuovamente, con un filo di voce. Si muoveva intorpidito, come se il suo corpo non rispondesse a causa di una forte sonnolenza.

< Ha un ki familiare, però non è umano. Forse divino? Se fosse così dovrebbe essere molto più potente. Che sia celato? > si domandò Son.

Lo sconosciuto rischiò di cadere a terra, il figlio di Bardack lo afferrò al volo e se lo poggiò contro.

< Come fa a conoscere il mio nome saiyan? > si domandò quest’ultimo.

“Che sia anche questo frutto della mia mente?” domandò con voce spaventata.

L’altro si abbandonò contro di lui, poggiandogli la testa sulla spalla, lasciando ricadere inerti le braccia.

Le pagine strappate emanavano un bagliore sempre più forte, quasi accecante.

Goku notò che l’altro si era addormentato.

Chiese preoccupato: “Sta bene?”. Lo scosse delicatamente. “Signore, sta bene?!” chiamò più forte.

< Signore, come faccio ad aiutarla? Posso solo sorreggerla! Forse dovrei chiamare aiuto e portarlo in infermeria, ma se poi si scopre che non esiste mi prenderanno ancor di più per pazzo >.

L’altro alzò a fatica la testa, svegliandosi e aprì gli occhi.

< Sembrano due lagune così profonde che la luce al loro interno si perde. Però quel taglio degli occhi lo conosco… > pensò Goku.

“Ve-Vegeta?” chiese Goku confuso.

< Ormai è certo, sono impazzito > si disse. < Come può essere Vegeta? Il mio amico ha i capelli come i miei, questi hanno una consistenza quasi nulla, come quelli di un terrestre. Ha la coda e la pelle scura, un fisico imponente e muscoloso, nonostante l’altezza minuta. Questo invece è così leggero.

Ha la pelle bianca come la luce della luna > rifletté.

“ _Tsk_ … C-chi altri… Kakaroth?” esalò di parlare l’altro, piegando le labbra in un ghigno. Rischiò nuovamente di addormentarsi.

“Che hai?! Sveglia” lo pregò Goku, rialzandogli il capo con malagrazia.

“… è st-stata… la-a… luna…” esalò Vegeta. Crollò addormentato.

“Che cosa c’entra la luna?!” gridò Goku. Lo schiaffeggiò, ma l’altro rimase inerte. “Vegeta! VEGETA RISPONDIMI!”. Lo dimenò furiosamente col cuore gonfio d’ansia. “Vegeta, ti prego, svegliati!” gridò.

< Quello non è Vegeta. Sento che il potere reale si trova molto distante da qui, ma… Queste visioni devono avere un qualche significato > gli comunicò telepaticamente il drago.

Goku pensò: < In questi giorni sono crollate tutte le mie certezze.

Credevo di non aver paura della morte, ma mi ero _sbagliato_.

Ero convinto di poter lottare qualsiasi nemico, ma sono stato sconfitto da quelli della mia mente >.

Sentiva l’energia provenire dal corpo del ‘Vegeta’ che teneva tra le braccia diventare sempre più debole.

Urlò di stanchezza e disperazione, mentre quest’ultimo svaniva in una nuvola di polvere.

“Quando diamine avranno fine questi maledetti incubi?!” ululò.

***

Crilin alzò il capo e deglutì, trovandosi davanti gli occhi color ghiaccio gelidi della moglie.

< Ai miei occhi sembra un gigante, la cui ombra si estende a dismisura, circondata da alte fiamme > pensò, deglutendo.

“Diciottina, parliamone…” esalò.

La cyborg serrò i pugni.

“Crilin, di corsa” ordinò lei, porgendogli il tostapane rotto.

Crilin fece una smorfia.

< Io ho fame e sonno. Non voglio andare da Bulma, quella pazza ho sempre paura che prima o poi mi faccia fuori > pensò, afferrandolo. Assunse un’espressione desolata, dirigendosi verso la finestra.

18 disse secca: “Sulla strada non ti fermare di nuovo a combattere. Essere un saiyan non ti giustifica, hai già rimandato tre volte”.

Crilin saltò dal davanzale della finestra.

“Tranquilla” disse.

< Tanto posso combattere anche alla Capsule corporation con il ‘re’. Da quello che so anche Goku è lì. Sono convinto che un po’ di moto gli farebbe bene.

Anche se non capisco perché non possiamo semplicemente comprare un tostapane nuovo e dobbiamo far aggiustare questo catorcio > pensò, sbuffando.


	21. Cap.21 Duplice patto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: FUROR GALLICO - Canto d'Inverno; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpPGidXA_u8.  
> Ispirata a: The Ultimate Fusion: Gokutto BY MohaSetif; https://www.deviantart.com/mohasetif/art/The-Ultimate-Fusion-Gokutto-852089359.

Cap.21 Duplice patto

Vegeta chiuse il libro in saiyan e si massaggiò il collo.

< Quello che ha detto Vargas quadra perfettamente.

Probabilmente tutto questo è causato dalla dea Selene. Ha posseduto il corpo di mia madre e sta togliendo la vita a Chichi attraverso quella strana malattia.

Inoltre sta attaccando la mente di Goku e chissà di quanti altri sulla Terra >. Era inginocchiato nel fitto della foresta e stava tracciando dei simboli sul terreno.

< Vorrei che Zarbon fosse qui ad aiutarmi. Forse avrei dovuto chiedere a Nappa, ma lui è un saiyan. Sicuramente è influenzato da quella dea come tutti gli altri della nostra razza. Zarbon ne sarebbe stato immune >.

“Forse dovrei rimandare e chiedere almeno a Jeeth. Se dovessi sbagliare qualcosa potrei fare qualche disastro” borbottò.

< Non ho tutto questo tempo. Ho promesso a Kakaroth che avrei salvato sua moglie > pensò. Iniziò a salmodiare un rituale in saiyan antico.

“Figlio mio… Lascia che t’insegni io la lingua dei tuoi avi”. Una voce femminile, ma sepolcrale risuonò tutt’intorno.

Il battito cardiaco di Vegeta accelerò.

“Non penso tu voglia aiutarmi” disse il saiyan.

“Al contrario…” disse lei, con un tono dal retrogusto materno. “Vuoi salvare la moglie di Kakaroth, no? Ti prometto che la libererò dall’incantesimo… ed impedirò alla tua donna di caderci”.

< La voce assomiglia a quella di mia madre, ma con un retrogusto oscuro e dolciastro che non vi ho mai sentito > pensò Vegeta. Si voltò e rabbrividì. < Averla davanti è strano, è come vedere mia madre, ma allo stesso tempo è diversa da lei. Lo stesso effetto che dava Mirror Bulma >.

“Madre, perché state facendo tutto questo? Vi prego tornate in voi” la pregò.

L’altra soffiò: “Te lo ricordi che sono morta nel tentativo di salvarti da Freezer? Mi devi qualcosa.

Non ti va di assecondarmi?

Fidati figlio mio, non lasciare che tutta questa gente si frapponga all’affetto che nutri per me”.

Vegeta indietreggiò.

< Non dimenticherò mai quel giorno.

Sento la schiena bruciare. Lì dove quel mostro mi ha inferto le prime frustate.

Ricordo le mie urla da bambino, mentre i servi di Freezer mi trascinavano via. Il sorriso di quella lucertola albina, così demoniaco ed i suoi occhi rossi.

Era un altro me, un’altra vita… Forse perfino un altro Freezer > pensò. Assunse un’espressione di sfida.

“Sentiamo… Qual è la tua proposta per mettere fine a questa follia?” domandò secco.

La dea piegò le labbra perfette in un tetro sorriso.

“Accetta un piccolo patto” lo invogliò.

Il re dei saiyan chiese sospettoso: “Di che genere?”.

< Non penserà davvero che accetterò ad occhi chiusi?

Creando magari dei guai più grandi di quelli che sto cercando di lenire > pensò.

Selene sussurrò: “Non danneggerò questo mondo e soprattutto la tua famiglia. Non temere neanche per i tuoi ‘amichetti’, figlio mio. Non voglio ferirti”.

Vegeta rabbrividì.

“Datemi la vostra parola che non farete del male a Kakaroth” sussurrò con voce cupa.

Un lampo passò negli occhi della creatura. Gli posò una mano sul capo, passandogli le dita affusolate tra i capelli a fiamma.

Vegeta chinò la testa, assumendo un’espressione intorpidita. La sua coda ricadde inerte e gli sfuggì un gemito.

Selene fece scivolare la mano, sorridendogli gentile, e gli accarezzò la guancia. Scese ancora fino al suo mento e gli costrinse ad alzare il capo, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ti giuro che non tenterò più di uccidere ‘Kakaroth’. Non gli farò del male” promise.

< Mi sento così confuso > pensò il saiyan.

“Allora accetto la vostra proposta”.

Le sue gambe cedettero e precipitò in ginocchio, colto da un dolore all’addome. Le sue vesti divennero degne di un re dei saiyan, coi simboli della sua casata.

Chiuse gli occhi e percepì una sola frase.

“Dormi figlio mio, riposa in ‘eterno’” sentì la voce di lei, mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano.

Un sorriso involontario si dipinse sul viso di Vegeta.

< Perdonami Bulma > pensò il re dei saiyan, abbandonandosi al maleficio.

Crollando al suolo addormentato.


	22. Cap.22 Goku viene trasformato in umano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/princesindistress/art/Next-Time-on-Dragon-Ball-664332217; Next Time on Dragon Ball... BY PrincesinDistress.

Cap.22 Goku viene trasformato in umano 

Goku si guardò intorno, impallidendo, giganteschi rovi candidi avevano divorato i palazzi, ciò che rimaneva di essi era disseminato tutt’intorno, muri erano franati addosso a delle macchine ora ridotte a lamiere fumanti, finestre erano esplose e pezzi di vetro erano conficcati nel terreno, pali della luce e cartelloni ora erano ricurvi. 

Son era atterrato tra pezzi di rocce e intonaco, dovunque vedeva focolai di fiamme e volute di fumo nero che si alzavano. 

“Come hanno fatto a distruggere la città così velocemente?” chiese Goten. 

Alle sue spalle si trovavano le tre saiyan addestrate da Bills.

“Li abbiamo avvisati troppo tardi” sussurrò Elly, sospirando.

Reghina scrollò le spalle.

< Io non avevo proprio pensato di avvisarli. Secondo me saranno solo d’intralcio > pensò.

Kamhara si massaggiò il collo e si voltò verso Elly, dicendole rassicurante: “No, non è vero. Li abbiamo avvisati appena possibile, ma queste piante erano già apparse quando siamo arrivate”.

“Come ha fatto... Tutto questo è stato fatto per mano di una sola saiyan. Qualcosa d’incredibile, una grazia divina, ma con una potenza superiore anche a quella di Broly” esalò Tenshinhan. 

Guardò Goku di sottecchi e si morse il labbro a sangue. 

< Ci siamo tutti scusati con lui per come lo abbiamo trattato ultimamente. Nessuno voleva credergli, è stato come un veggente che tentava di mettere in guardia un manipolo di sciocchi dall’apocalisse senza venire ascoltato > pensò. 

Yamcha al suo fianco aveva alzato la testa, guardando Selene levitare sopra la loro testa, brillando di luce lunare. 

“Ragazze, la saiyan posseduta di cui parlavate… Eccola…” disse, indicandola.

< Son non è in condizioni di combattere. Fisicamente sta bene, ma ha perso la sua solita voglia di combattere. Lo abbiamo come svuotato. Capirei se non ci volesse neanche proteggere, siamo un manipolo d’ingrati. 

Inutile ripetere che non eravamo in noi, che è l’influenza di quella creatura. Abbiamo comunque sbagliato a lasciarci manipolare scagliandoci contro un nostro amico > pensò. 

Goku guardò Gohan intento a volare da una parte all’altra, seguendo le grida, liberando feriti dalle macerie, aiutando civili a mettersi in salvo. Vedeva le figure sfocate tra le ombre e le fiamme, le loro urla gli arrivavano ovattate. 

< Sembra un’allucinazione, è difficile credere a tutto questo > pensò. 

“Urca, tu, vieni giù e combattiamo!” gridò, indicando l’avversaria con l’indice. “Non posso perdonarti per quello che hai fatto a me e al mio pianeta! SOPRATTUTTO NON POSSO PERDONARTI PER AVER ATTACCATO CHICHI!”. Le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno, coprendo in parte gli altri rumori. 

< Non riesco a stare vicino a Goku, non come dovrei. Lui è mio amico, ma continuo a chiedermi se il nostro sangue saiyan non potrebbe portarci allo stesso. 

Io stesso stavo per venire travolto dal potere demoniaco. Dopo tutte le prove a cui è stata sottoposta la sua mente ultimamente, si risveglierà la sua eccitazione guerriera? Ci tradirà? 

O lo farò io?> pensò Crilin. Si morse istericamente la guancia fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, tremando. < Se solo non mi sentissi così diverso. Mi chiedo se quella maledetta dea non stia ancora usando la nostra influenza su di noi. 

Dannazione! Devo reagire! Non posso permettere che trasformi la Terra in un inferno! >. 

“Diamoci una mossa e attacchiamo! Non stiamo qui impalati!” gridò. Partì all’attacco, ma fu raggiunto da una serie di onde di Selene, che lo fecero precipitare a terra con un urlo, mentre si apriva un cratere nell’asfalto della strada, dentro cui precipito il saiyan senza naso. 

< Ti senti allucinato, vero? Sei sicuro che t’interessi tutto questo? Il mondo alla fine non ti tocca, tu lo trascendi. Vero? Stai perdendo tempo qui, dovresti diventare più forte >. Tenshinan rabbrividì sentendo la voce della guerriera nella sua testa. 

< Sei morto così tante volte nella tua mente, che stavolta sei sicuro sia realtà? >. Goku deglutì a vuoto, mentre Selene gli parlava telepaticamente. 

Yamcha si portò le mani alle tempie, mentre gli venivano rivolte queste parole dalla dea saiyan della luna: 

< Miscredente, non hai creduto neanche a Goku, un eroe, un profeta perfino. Lui era l’unico che non vedesse solo un predone in te. Guarda come scorre lento il sangue, è colpa tua. Torna a casa, incapace >. 

Gohan atterrò accanto a Goten, guardò la sua espressione vacua attraversarlo. 

< Sembra quasi abbia visto un estraneo > pensò, scuotendo il fratello per una spalla. Vide il padre rigido sul posto. 

“Papà?” lo richiamò. 

“Sì?” domandò quest’ultimo. 

“Devi trasformarti. Dobbiamo attaccare tutti insieme” fece presente Gohan, guardando anche gli altri. 

“Già” esalò Yamcha. 

“Crilin è appena stato messo k.o.. Si può sapere cosa state aspettando?” li richiamò Junior, atterrando in mezzo a loro. “Trasformatevi!” ordinò, mostrando i canini aguzzi. 

< Sciocchi. Son non era in condizione di venire e loro sono troppo facilmente manipolabili > pensò. 

“Ha ragione!” disse Yamcha, incrementando l’aura. 

“Datevi una mossa!” rincarò la dose il namecciano. 

Goten e Gohan si trasformarono urlando, mentre anche Tenshinhan raggiungeva la sua massima potenza. 

Selene cercò di raggiungerli con un’onda, quest’ultima fu deflessa da Kamhara ed Elly, in volo sopra il gruppo. 

“Non dovrei attaccare una dea, è contro la mia religione. Poi quello è il corpo della regina, sono una traditrice!” sbraitò Kamhara. 

“Tu stai solo cercando di salvare la regina Sarah. Non darti colpe!” le urlò in risposta Elly, mentre tentavano di mantenere alta una barriera di ki. 

Selene lanciò il colpo successivo contro una scolaresca di bambini, la maestra strillò cadendo in ginocchio, tentando di abbracciare gli alunni. 

Elly e Kamhara dovettero spostarsi con tutta la barriera, per proteggerli. 

Selene scomparve, ricomparve alle spalle del gruppo. Raggiunse Yamcha con un pugno all’addome, Tenshinan con una gomitata al collo, facendoli svenire entrambi. 

Junior schivò un calcio alla schiena, ma l’incremento di aura della nemica lo fece volare all’indietro, andò a sbattere contro ciò che rimaneva di un grattacielo e si rialzò con un mugolio sofferente, si erano aperti alcuni tagli, da cui scivolavano rivoli di sangue viola. 

“La magia non funziona bene!” gridò Kamhara. 

“Me ne sono accorto, non mi risponde il potere del Demon Prince. Questa maledetta interferisce” ringhiò Junior. 

< Stai attenta, piccoletta > comunicò mentalmente ad Elly. 

< Fallo anche tu, non sono stata io quella che ha appena colpito > rispose l’allieva. 

Goten tentò di colpirla con un pugno al viso, mentre Gohan con un calcio alto. Selene fermò con una mano il pugno di Goten, stringendolo nel proprio, e con l’altra strinse dolorosamente il polpaccio di Gohan. Lanciò via entrambi i Son. 

Junior li afferrò al volo, seguendo il rumore prodotto dai loro spostamenti d’aria con le orecchie aguzze. 

Kamhara ed Elly dovettero fare altre barriere per proteggere la Terra da dei colpi energetici devastanti diretti al suo nucleo. 

Junior venne travolto da una gomitata al fianco, Gohan afferrò il _sensei_ per il braccio e lo strattonò via prima che un colpo di Selene lo tranciasse in due. 

La dea spalancò la bocca e lanciò un raggio mortale verso Goten, Trunks apparve alle spalle del migliore amico e, afferrandolo, lo sollevò in volo, facendoglielo scansare. 

“Adesso basta!” gridò Goku a pieni polmoni. Le sue urla risuonarono tutt’intorno, mentre raggiungeva il terzo livello. Continuò la trasformazione, mentre spiccava il volo, raggiunse il ssj God mentre levitava di fronte all’avversaria e il blue mentre la colpiva al volto con un pugno. 

Selene incassò il colpo, saltando all’indietro, e sorrise, mentre il suo viso violaceo per il colpo tornava sano. 

“Tutto qui?” domandò. 

< L’ho destabilizzato troppo perché possa raggiungere l’Ultra-instinct > pensò. 

Goku la colpì con una serie di calci all’altezza del petto, gridando: “Lascia andare immediatamente il corpo della madre del mio amico Vegeta!”. 

La donna rise, scomparve e gli riapparve alle spalle, lo bloccò tra le braccia sottili e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. 

< Questo è un ‘colpo’ che non puoi parare, piccolo sciocco. Sarai anche forte, ma la tua psiche è debole ad ogni tipo di attacco > pensò. 

Creò una barriera intorno a loro, di energia blu scura, che schermò anche le urla esterne. Da fuori si vedeva l’interno, come se fosse una sostanza traslucida, dall’interno era tutto oscura, e il colore tendeva al nero. 

“Vuoi salvare quest’insulso pianeta?” domandò, i suoi occhi color ambra divennero color pece. 

Son annuì. 

“Non sei degno di essere un saiyan. Accetta il mio patto e salverai questa razza inferiore” proseguì la dea. 

“Accetto” sussurrò Goku, annuendo. 

Sentì l’energia defluire da dentro di lui, il suo viso divenne affilato e cadaverico, apparvero delle occhiaie profonde. 

Avvertì una sensazione strana scuoterlo e solleticare il suo intero corpo, i suoi capelli a cespuglio scesero, le ciocche divennero dei capelli lisci. 

I suoi occhi divennero di un nero spento, il suo corpo muscoloso divenne proporzionato, la tuta arancione gli ricadeva molto larga sul fisico più asciutto. 

Il collo divenne meno massiccio, le mani meno callose, le forze lo abbandonarono e Selene lo lasciò ricadere per terra, seduto, con un tonfo sordo. 

“Hai sempre amato la Terra, ora sei un suo abitante” sussurrò Selene. 

Goku si guardava confuso le mani e le braccia più sottili. 

“Che cosa gli stai facendo, maledetta?!”. L’urlo di Elly fu il primo a penetrare la barriera, mentre questa scompariva. 

“Dimenticavo un’ultima cosa… Vegeta viene con me” sussurrò la divinità con tono ilare, mentre Son cercava di rimettersi in piedi con gesti impacciati. 

“Cosa?! Lui non faceva parte dei patti!” gridò Goku. La sua voce si era fatta più normale, incapace di raggiungere la sua solita sonorità. 

Selene scomparve. 

Goku ricadde carponi, tremante per il freddo, starnutendo. 

< Mi sento stanco e debole > pensò. 

Gohan lo raggiunse e lo prese tra le braccia. 

“Papà… cosa ti hanno fatto?” gemette. 

< Si è trasformato in un terrestre! Direi anche parecchio emaciato e malaticcio > pensò. 

Goku gli posò la testa sulla spalla, fu colto da un fortissimo dolore all’addome e perse i sensi. 


	23. Cap.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Captured BY Yuvena; https://www.deviantart.com/yuvena/art/Captured-536795953.  
> 

Cap. 23

Goku mugolò nell’incoscienza, delle fitte al petto, le gote in fiamme, il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti di freddo, si accucciò di più, sentiva una coperta sopra di sé. 

“N-no! No! Vegeta!” gridò, allungando un braccio. Tra i deliri febbricitanti, si strofinava sul letto umido di sudore, si dimenava, scalciando e ansimando, respirava pesantemente alla ricerca d’aria. 

< Non ho mai sentito così freddo… >. 

“… Chichi…” gemette, mentre alcune ciocche di capelli gli finivano davanti al viso. 

< Toglietemi questo peso… questo masso… di dosso! Mi schiaccia, pesa > pensò tra i singhiozzi. < … un cerchio di metallo… sulla testa, preme sulle mie tempie …>. I suoi muscoli in fiamme formicolavano, il dolore scendeva dal collo lungo tutto il corpo, in una serie di fitte, facendogli dolere le ossa. 

“A-acqua…” biascicò, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca. La lingua era secca. 

< La gola… è come tagliata dall’interno >. Proseguì a balbettare, con versi sempre più confusi. 

“Stai buono, papà”. La voce lontana di suo figlio rimbombò nelle sue orecchie, martellandogli in capo, fastidiosa, strappandogli un mugolio. 

“A-aiuto” implorò. 

Una pezza bagnata e rinfrescante gli fu adagiata sulla fronte. 

Son sorrise involontariamente al refrigerio, le fitte di dolore successive lo fecero gemere in modo strozzato. 

“Goten, va a prendere dell’acqua, per favore”. La voce di Gohan pulsò di meno, mentre le sue orecchie iniziavano a fischiare. 

“Io… pensavo che i _senzu_ …” piagnucolò Goten, mentre il fischio diventava l’unico suono udito da Goku. 

Quest’ultimo fu colpito da una nuova serie di spasimi di dolore. Il petto si alzava e abbassava velocemente, alla ricerca di ossigeno. 

“Non sono state le ferite a farlo sentire male. Ora è un essere umano che ha avuto troppe brutte esperienze e affrontato il freddo della sera mezzo nudo”. 

La parola umano arrivò alle orecchie di Goku, mentre il fischio diminuiva. 

< Umano? Sì… ora sono umano… >. 

Goku gridò disperato, in modo folle, denso di terrore. 

Gohan fu obbligato a tenerlo bloccato a letto. 

“Calmati, papà, calmati” disse con tono pacato, a fatica, mentre cercava di dosare la forza. 

Goku invocò il nome della moglie. 

< Sembrano gli urli di un bambino che cerca la madre > pensò Goten, cercando con lo sguardo colmo di paura gli occhi del fratello maggiore. Gli porse il bicchiere d’acqua. 

Gohan attese che il padre smettesse di dimenarsi, prese il bicchiere, pensando: 

< Non avrei mai voluto che il mio fratellino si ritrovasse a vedere una scena simile >. 

“Avremmo dovuto dirlo alla mamma” gemette Goten, guardando Gohan tentare di fare bere il padre a piccoli sorsi. 

Goku tossiva e sputava, cercando aria. 

“Nostra madre è ancora in convalescenza. Non voleva più stare in ospedale, ma non può ancora affrontare tutto questo. Starà bene a casa di nonno Yuma” ribatté Gohan, negando col capo. 

< Mamma non deve scoprire che l’uomo che ama si è trasformato in un tizio qualunque, fisicamente debolissimo e ancor più fragile emotivamente > si disse. 

  
********* 

Goku si tirò seduto sul letto, la testa gli girava e vedeva sfocato, si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò. 

“Si è già fatta notte” biascicò. 

< Mi dispiace essere diventato un peso per mio figlio > pensò. 

Gohan era intento a legargli i capelli in una treccia. 

Goku sussurrò con un filo di voce: “Non dovresti tornare a casa?”. 

“Videl non c’è in questo momento. Ha portato nostro figlio Azuki da suo padre, sai che vuole essere un nonno molto presente. Le ho chiesto se rimaneva un po’ di più da Mr. Satan così da poter tenere May lì, con loro” spiegò Gohan. 

Goku si morse l’interno della guancia. 

< La mia bambina, così buona, così bella. Innocente e allegra come una fresca cascata. 

Non voglio soffra a causa mia, non voglio capisca cosa sta succedendo. 

Non son…>. Ebbe un capogiro e ricadde con la testa sul cuscino. 

“Vengono tutti a farmi visita. 

Urca, spero di non essere un malato così grave” gemette. 

“No, tranquillo” disse Gohan. 

< Sono io a scacciarli via quando si attardano al tuo capezzale. Voglio occuparmi di te, papà. Ora che sei fragile e malato sento che è il mio compito. 

Non voglio che gli altri ti guardino, ti giudichino. 

Alcuni, come Goten, ne soffrono troppo, e altri come Yamcha temo ti possano considerare l’ombra di ciò che eri. 

Nessuno di noi ha creduto a te, l’eroe della Terra quando era il momento, ora è giusto che ne paghiamo le conseguenze; ma non lo sarebbe sfruttare la tua debolezza per considerarti meno di quanto tu sia sempre stato >. 

Prese una camomilla calda dal comodino ed aiutò il padre a sorseggiarla, gli sprimacciò il cuscino e lo vide addormentarsi. Si alzò in piedi con la tazza in mano, ascoltandolo respirare pesantemente. 

< Le erbe rilassanti che Nappa vi ha aggiunto hanno avuto un effetto immediato. 

Non credevo potesse cadere così facilmente preda del mondo dei sogni >. 

Son fece una smorfia nell’incoscienza, ma il rantolo nel suo respiro scomparve. 

“Vedrai, tra antibiotici e cure saiyan ti riprenderai” bisbigliò Gohan. 

< So che con simili dolori e spasmi ci vorrebbero anche degli antidolorifici, ma finirebbero per sconvolgere ancor di più il suo fisico compromesso. Non voglio ucciderlo > pensò. Raggiunse la cucina e posò la tazza nel lavandino, chiuse gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, sulle occhiaie spesse e nere, oltre che sulle rughe d’espressione. 

< Fortunatamente mi hanno dato un periodo di permesso sul lavoro. Me lo ero preso perché stavo diventando sempre più aggressivo, per l’influenza di Selene. Avevo quello per la paternità di cui non avevo mai usufruito prima.

Non voglio giustificarmi solo perché ero controllato, rischio ancora che quella dea mi renda aggressivo. Avrei dovuto credergli > pensò. 

Gli occhiali dalle lenti appannate e ricoperte di macchioline erano nella tasca della sua camicia spiegazzata, il bianco della stoffa si era ingiallito in diversi punti. 

Gohan riaprì gli occhi arrossati, il suo viso era pallido. 

< Voglio fare a menda, in questo periodo non sono stato me stesso. Ho gridato contro persino a mia figlia, non ho mai visto Pan avere paura di me >. 

Digrignò i denti, raggiunse la finestra e controllò che non filtrasse luce dalle tende tirate. 

< Non mi avrai mai più, luna maledetta! 

Da piccolo mi rendevi un Oozaru, ora un altro tipo di mostro >. 


	24. Cap.24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Carezza  
> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/chibidamz/art/Goku-sleep-556133101; Goku sleep BY ChibiDamZ.  
> Scritto sentendo: Nebbia Della Mia Terra; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by8BZVEDFEI.

Cap.24

Gohan spalancò le ante dell’armadio della camera da letto dei suoi genitori e scosse il capo. Controllò dentro il bagnetto e corse fuori. Cercò nella camera che era sua quando era ragazzo, adesso diventata la cameretta di May. Aprì anche qui l’armadio e scosse il capo con aria preoccupata.

< Come ho fatto?! Si può perdere un oggetto. Al massimo far scappare un cane o un gatto.

Come si può perdere un ‘padre’?

Eppure quando sono entrato ho trovato il letto vuoto >. Con le lacrime agli occhi cercò nella camera che era di suo fratello Goten, ora utilizzata come magazzino.

< Sto per avere una crisi di nervi > pensò, tremante. Spalancò la finestra e lasciò che l’aria fredda gl’investisse il viso.

Suo padre Goku, con aria febbricitante, era in piedi sulla nuvola speedy. Ballava seguendo le note di un valzer ideale, portato dal vento, stringendo Chichi a sé. La moglie lo cingeva a sua volta, ma era lei a sostenerlo stringendolo forte.

Si muovevano con gesti lenti, Chichi impediva al marito di cadere.

Gohan sorrise orgoglioso.

Chichi posò una carezza sul viso del suo sposo.

< Mia madre lo sta aiutando a superare anche questa. La gente non sa quanto in realtà si amino. Sanno essere teneri, ma lontani dagli sguardi indiscreti. Per tutti sono un guerriero e una donna dura come un condottiero, solo io so la verità sin da quando ero piccolo.

Mio padre si rialzerà anche questa volta. Perché ha speranza verso questa vita e il suo spirito non cede mai > pensò.

“Le cose si aggiusteranno anche questa volta” sussurrò, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

***

< Fa male, tanto.

Chichi è accanto a me, non voglio nessun altro in questo momento.

Mi sento come se mi pugnalassero a causa dei crampi allo stomaco > pensò Goku, seduto sul divano col capo chino.

“Bravi, ora è facile credergli! Dovevate farlo prima!” gridò Chichi, serrando i pugni. Era in piedi davanti al marito.

Yamcha rispose: “Chichi, tu non c’eri. Se ci fossi stata avresti visto come si comportava. Era ovvio che pensassimo non fosse in sé”.

Chichi sbraitò: “Siete fortunati che è troppo buono per odiarvi! Dovremmo fare come i suoi fratelli e gli altri. Lasciare la Terra e raggiungere il pianeta dei saiyan.

Lì forse lo apprezzerebbero!”.

Goku la guardò di sottecchi.

< Forse è colpa dell’incantesimo di Selene che mi voleva pazzo, ma… Al momento mi piace come idea. Vorrei davvero andarmene. Peccato che non sia in condizioni.

Mi sento vuoto, come se galleggiassi nel nulla > rifletté.

“CHIEDETEGLI SCUSA!” ululò Chichi.

Piccolo vide Gohan annuire e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

< Lo so che ti stai dando colpe anche tu, ma ti sei ampiamente scusato > disse telepaticamente il namecciano.

Gohan gli rispose mentalmente: < Mai abbastanza. Dovrei farmi dare una strigliata anche da Elly. Se ci fosse stata lei, non sarebbe caduta così facilmente preda di Selene >.

“Abbiamo esagerato, hai ragione. Ci siamo comportati male” ammise Tenshinhan.

< Mi chiedo se adesso che sono così debole, che non posso più proteggervi, rimarrete miei amici. La mia vita non è più degna di nota.

Sono la bieca imitazione dell’eroe che sono stato.

Ammettetelo. Ora sono un patetico omuncolo, un foruncolo che deturpa questo mondo. La mia esistenza è fasulla > pensò Goku, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

“Chichi, invece di dare colpe, perché non lo aiuti? Si vede che sta deperendo” borbottò Crilin.

< Non ci sto a farmi accusare. Io non gli ho mai detto niente! > pensò.

“Purtroppo mio padre non riesce a mangiare più di qualche boccone. Ci proviamo a invogliarlo”. S’intromise Goten con tono secco.

“Lui non è l’unico nei guai. Potreste smetterla di fare i codardi e andare a cercare mio marito” disse Bulma con tono astioso.

< Vorrei gridare per ogni contrazione. Non riesco ad abituarmi a questo corpo malaticcio > pensò Goku.

“Bulma, non abbiamo idea di dove sia”. S’intromise Olong e Muten annuì alle sue parole.

“Nessun rancore?” chiese Rif, avvicinandosi a Goku, tenendogli la mano.

Quest’ultimo rispose solo un: “Ahi, ahi, ahi”.

“Mi nauseate. Vieni amore, andiamo a letto” ringhiò Chichi. Si abbassò ed aiutò Goku a rimettersi in piedi.

< Voglio nascondermi sotto le coperte.

Perdonami Vegeta, ‘fratello mio’. Non ti sto potendo aiutare > pensò Son.


	25. Cap. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/phantomstudio-tommy/art/Commission-Vegetable-Season-605957037; :Commission/ Vegetable Season BY PhantomStudio-Tommy.

Cap. 25

“Lascia stare quel bullone. La macchina del tempo va benissimo com’è, non ti devi preoccupare” disse Mirai Trunks. Posò le mani sui fianchi e si avvicinò alla donna.

“Avrò il diritto di avvitare un bullone come mi pare e piace” ribatté Mirai Marron. Puntò una chiave inglese verso il marito e la dimenò.

“Il piccolo cosa ne pensa?” domandò Trunks, indicando il pancione di lei, coperto da un grembiule sporco di gratto.

Marron sbuffò, incrociando le braccia sopra il ventre rigonfio.

Rispose secca: “Che odia essere indicato”.

Trunks ridacchiò.

“Lo terrò presente” rispose. Sulle spalle aveva legata una spada.

Marron lo vide posarle un bacio sulla guancia.

“Tornerò presto, va bene?” chiese Trunks.

Marron lo fissò accigliata.

< Sono preoccupata > pensò. “Sbrigati a tornare” ordinò.

Trunk salì nella macchina del tempo.

“Promesso” la rassicurò.

***

Al centro di un pianeta deserto, vi era un palazzo fatto di luce lunare. Il luogo emanava un’aura di magia.

Visioni apparivano e scomparivano, deformi, strisciando tra i lunghi corridoio come guardie.

Addormentato in una teca di cristallo stava adagiato Vegeta, riccamente vestito.

Selene osservava il suo prediletto, accarezzando la superfice liscia del suo giaciglio.

“Dormi per i secoli a venire, figlio mio” cantilenò.

***

May notò che Videl si era addormentata sul divano. Incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Lei è davvero gentile, ma voglio stare con mamma e papà > pensò.

Andò al tavolo e si mise in ginocchio su una sedia, aprì il suo portapenne coi panda e ne utilizzò le matite colorate per scrivere su un foglio: “Vado da papà”.

Annuì soddisfatta e saltellò giù dalla sedia.

Si allontanò in punta di piedi verso la finestra. Si arrampicò sul davanzale e volò fuori. < I parchi giochi qui in città non sono divertenti come la foresta >.

I capelli mori le si stavano allungando dietro le spalle.

< Mio fratello Gohan è noioso, ma quel tipo… Mr. Satan lo è ancora di più. Mi hanno portato spesso da lui, ma è vecchio e non ci si può giocare. Inoltre ha paura dei miei poteri >.

Fischiò e la nuvola speedy la raggiunse. La piccola vi volò insieme, ridacchiando e, facendo delle capriole in aria, vi si accomodò.

“Persino in quella base spaziale succedevano più cose di qui. C’erano tantissimi alieni” disse.

Incrociò le gambe e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo puntellato di stelle.

“Io canto! Le mani in tasca e canto!” iniziò ad intonare.


	26. Cap.26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.  
> Prompt: Gattino.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1CpWYU3DvA; P!nk - Just Give Me a Reason;.  
> Ispirato a: Goku SSJ4 Limit Breaker Render 2 (Alt.2) BY SSJROSE890; https://www.deviantart.com/ssjrose890/art/Goku-SSJ4-Limit-Breaker-Render-2-Alt-2-852534539.

Cap.26

Mirai Trunks finì di parcheggiare la macchina del tempo e aprì la cupola, prendendo un lungo respiro di aria fresca. Si guardò intorno e socchiuse gli occhi.

< Maestro Gohan diceva sempre che i Monti Paoz sono tesori inestimabili, gemme pure, in un mondo in cui la Natura sta scomparendo. Forse è per questo che mi trasmettono anche una leggera malinconia > pensò, mentre una brezza delicata gli accarezzava il volto. Si strinse nella giacca col simbolo della Capsule corporation.

Saltò giù. < Mi sembra quasi di calpestare un luogo sacro > pensò, avanzando tra il manto formato dalle foglie secche.

Il sole filtrava tra gli alberi dando al luogo un’aura mistica.

Sentì una debole aura e la raggiunse, una figura era seduta su una roccia.

< Sembra parte di questo paesaggio, come il protagonista di un quadro > pensò.

Lo sconosciuto lo guardò con due occhi spenti, ma un sorriso bonario.

Si schiarì la voce e disse: “Bentornato, Trunks”.

Quest’ultimo corrugò le sopracciglia, notando che l’altro aveva il simbolo di Goku sulla maglietta nera che indossava.

“Sei un amico del signor Goku?” domandò.

L’altro fece un sorriso melanconica.

“Io sono Goku”.

Mirai Trunks sentì il sangue gelare nelle vene.

***

“Ecco come andata” sussurrò Goku, infilandosi le mani in tasca.

“Questa è una storia incredibile” ammise Mirai Trunks.

Goku sgranò gli occhi, sentendo che l’altro lo abbracciava, stringendolo forte.

“Mi dispiace tanto, signor Goku. Se posso aiutarla, mi chieda pure quello che vuole. Voglio poterla aiutare” disse Mirai.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare.

< Ha lo stesso odore di sua madre Bulma… Lo stesso profumo > pensò.

_Il bambino stava raggomitolato tra le braccia di Bulma, dimenando la coda da scimmietta._

_Bulma gli accarezzava delicatamente la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli mori a cespuglio._

_“Guarda, quello è esattamente il modo in cui desidero il mio principe” spiegò, indicando la finestra. All’esterno la luce rosata dell’alba stava illuminando il cielo notturno, nel blu scuro s’intravedevano ancora parti completamente nere trapuntate di stelle._

_Goku sbadigliò, stropicciandosi gli occhi._

_“Vuoi un cielo?” domandò._

_Bulma sbuffò._

_“No._

_Lo voglio nero e blu. Ovviamente con la pelle rosa” spiegò._

_Goku sorrise._

_“Anche a me piace il nero. Io voglio una principessa rosa e nera” stabilì._

“Bulma è stata come una sorella per me. Si è occupata di me quando ero un bambino.

Ti ringrazio per la tua offerta.

Urca, ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi aiuti ora” ammise Goku.

< Ha proprio l’aria di un ‘gattino’ indifeso > pensò Trunks.

Goku cercò di mettersi in piedi, ma le gambe gli cedettero. Trunks lo afferrò al volo e si sedette insieme a lui su una roccia.

“Non dovresti stare da solo. Dai, raggiungiamo casa tua” propose Mirai.

Goku annuì lentamente.

“Mi fa strano non avere la coda. Cioè, è stata tagliata per molto tempo, ma… Il mio corpo la percepiva sempre. Il moncherino mi aiutava a rimanere in piedi, paradossalmente.

Ora non riesco neanche a stare dritto” gemette.

Trunks gli rispose: “Allora t’insegnerò io a camminare di nuovo”.

< Lui è come suo padre, mi ha creduto > pensò Goku.


	27. Cap. 27 Specchio magico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: #30dayshathseptember di: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Prompt: 16. POV di un animale  
> Ispirato a: 214 - Second Chance BY iamtabbychan, https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/214-Second-Chance-850626052.

Cap. 27 Specchio magico

Neko 3-1-3-2 miagolò, accucciandosi ai piedi di Bra, intento ad accarezzarlo.

“Certo che per essere una strega così potente sei davvero pasticciona. Possibile che tu non abbia ancora trovato mio padre?” domandò la figlia di Vegeta.

Il micio le balzò sulle gambe, facendo le fusa.

< … Coccole… > pensò. La sua coda era piegata a punto di domanda.

“Si vede che non ha mai provato le pozioni di Nappa” borbottò Kamhara. Si massaggiò il collo.

“Come futura strega del pianeta Vegeta…”. Iniziò.

< Croccantini > pensava Neko, miagolando sempre più forte.

“Vieni qui, micio. Te la do io la pappa” disse Pan, sbattendo un sacchetto di croccantini.

Neko corse verso di lei, passando vicino a Mirai Trunks.

Mirai stava domandando: “Sei una specie di Baba?”.

“Speriamo che non diventi brutta in quel modo” scherzò Goten. Chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò vigorosamente a ridere.

Trunks rise a sua volta, dando delle pacche sulla schiena al migliore amico.

Mirai Trunks arrossì.

Neko infilò la testa nella ciotola di cibo, divorandone il contenuto. Il rumore prodotto dai suoi dentini intenti a masticare risuonava tutt’intorno.

< … Poveri uomini… mangiano e dormono poco … > pensò. Si sedette e si accucciò sulle zampone.

Trasalì alla voce di Reghina che tuonò: “Ci sbrighiamo ad andare a salvare Vegeta?”.

Soffiò, abbassando le orecchie. Il suo sguardo fu catturato da uno specchio che Kamhara teneva in mano, sulla superficie si rifletteva la luce solare.

“Lo vedete questo?” domandò.

Neko raggiunse la strega saiyan, iniziando a fare degli agguati alla sua coda rosa, cercando di afferrarla.

“Vieni qui, Neko. Non ci si comporta così” disse Bulma, prendendolo tra le braccia.

Il gatto miagolò infastidito e cercò di liberarsi scalciando con le zampe inferiori.

< Libertà! > pensava.

“Cosa ci dobbiamo fare con quello specchio impolverato? Sembra rotto…” chiese Reghina.

< Anche se è come se l’avessi già visto in un sogno > pensò.

Neko riuscì a balzare giù dalle braccia di Bulma e corse fino ai piedi di Bra, nascondendosi dietro di essi.

“… Un incantesimo per raggiungere Vegeta? Che aspettiamo!” s’intromise Elly.

Neko miagolò, accucciandosi nuovamente. Si acciambellò e, con uno sbadiglio che mostrò i suoi canini, si appisolò.


	28. Cap.28 Preparativi all’incantesimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: 267 – Hello BY iamtabbychan; https://www.deviantart.com/iamtabbychan/art/267-Hello-856095330.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vs7VpoWm9Y8; Dragonforce - Through The Fire and The Flames 🔥 ( Cover by Minniva feat. Mr Jumbo).  
> Scritta per: #30dayshathseptember di Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball.  
> Prompt: 24. POV di un estraneo.

Cap.28 Preparativi all’incantesimo

_Nacque a primavera  
Un bambino  
Da quel padre scuro  
Come il fumo  
Con la pelle chiara  
Gli occhi di laguna  
Come un figlio di luna  
«questo è un tradimento  
Lui non è mio figlio  
Ed io no, non lo voglio»_

[Mecano Hijo de la Luna]

L’uomo d’affari si accomodò sulla poltrona.

“Come le ho detto, purtroppo oggi mio marito è assente per un imprevisto. Può trattare con me per quel contratto” disse Bulma. Aveva un pesante trucco a coprirle le occhiaie e giocherellava con i corti capelli azzurri.

< Dovrei essere fuori ad aiutare gli altri e a fare gli ultimi ritocchi alla navicella. Non ci voleva questa interruzione. Dovrò sbrigarmi alla svelta > pensò.

L’altro fece una smorfia e rispose: “Avrei preferito incontrare suo marito”.

Bulma si piegò in avanti e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non mi dirà che ha problemi col fatto che sono una donna?” domandò con tono diretto. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso. “Di questi tempi è meglio fugare ogni dubbio di sessismo”.

L’altro uomo si passò un fazzoletto sulla testa, iniziando a sudare.

Pensò: < Non ho nessuna intenzione di farmi rovinare da una delle donne più potenti di questo pianeta >.

“Certo che no. Semplicemente avevo iniziato a mettermi d’accordo con vostro marito” esalò.

***

L’uomo si appoggiò al cancello della Capsule corporation.

“Quella sanguisuga non ha voluto un accordo, ma un vero furto…” ringhiò. Si mise il fazzoletto madido di sudore nella tasca.

Udì dei rumori all’interno del grande giardino.

< Forse se trovo del materiale per ricattarla, potrò riuscire a cambiare l’accordo in modo più vantaggioso > rifletté. S’intrufolò all’interno e, vedendo un gruppo di persone riunite, si nascose dietro un cespuglio.

Una giovane dai capelli biondi legati in una treccia stava dicendo: “Non ci sei ancora riuscita?”.

L’uomo impallidì e tornò nuovamente a sudare vedendo un uomo alto, massiccio, dalla pelle verde e l’espressione aggressiva.

< Quel tipo sembra pericoloso > rifletté.

Una giovane dai lunghi capelli mori ticchettò col piede per terra.

Borbottò acida: “Stiamo perdendo troppo tempo”. Sbuffò. “Ve l’avevo detto che era uno specchio rotto”.

Un giovane dai corti capelli color glicine s’intromise dicendo: “Se continuate a interromperla non finirà mai”.

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi.

< Quello lo riconosco > pensò, guardando Trunks. < Si tratta di Trunks Briefs. Il figlio della scienziata, nonché uno degli amministratori delegati. Non sapevo avesse un fratello maggiore. Si assomigliano davvero parecchio >.

Una giovane dai lunghi capelli azzurri e un gatto in braccio s’intromise dicendo: “Io non sono neanche sicura sia la formula esatta”.

< Quella assomiglia molto a Bulma Briefs. Sarà la figlia. Non è mai apparsa sui giornali.

Parlava di un rituale? Tipo di una magia? Forse stanno facendo uno spettacolo teatrale scolastico. Sembrano tutti molto giovani.

Beh, il signor Vegeta sembra molto più giovane della sua età. Gira voce che Briefs abbia il difetto del padre e si sposi persone con la metà dei suoi anni. Però niente di confermato > rifletté l’uomo.

“ _Magnus energija appareo_ ” recitò una giovane dai capelli rossi.

< Ha la coda? No, aspetta, diversi di loro ce l’hanno! Mai visto niente del genere > pensò l’uomo.

La sua attenzione si spostò su un uomo privo di naso che era atterrato.

S’intromise nel discorso proponendo: “Sicuro non ci voglia più energia?”. Si grattò la testa. “Insomma, sembra qualcosa che oltre a rifarsi ad un lato magico, si rifà anche ad energia demoniaca”.

L’uomo dalla pelle verde si spostò e posò una mano sulla spalla di un giovane uomo con indosso degli spessi occhiali da vista.

“Tu per me sei sempre stato come un figlio. Volendo fare un’allegoria che richiama la mia razza: un uovo. Sarei orgoglioso se per una volta fossi tu ad utilizzare i miei poteri demoniaci” disse.

< Demoni? Allora ci sono, è un semplice gioco di ruolo. Anche se sembrano tutti dei palestrati.

Niente di utilizzabile > pensò l’uomo tra i cespugli, ingoiando un sospiro.

Il giovane con gli occhiali se li sfilò.

“Questo è solo un modo per farmi sfogare” borbottò a mezza voce.

< Meglio allontanarmi e lasciare perdere i miei progetti. Questi sembrano dei pazzi pericolosi e tutto sommato l’accordo è soddisfacente anche per me > pensò l’industriale, allontanandosi.


	29. Cap.29 Nel mondo della luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il #FallColorsChallenge di Better than Canon.  
> Prompt: Arancio scuro; fuoco che arde al buio.   
> Ispirato a: Piccolo and azuri BY Yashika; https://www.deviantart.com/yashika/art/Piccolo-and-azuri-761508304.  
> Scritta sentendo: Bismarck - Sabaton ( Cover by Minniva ft. Quentin Cornet ); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20r8KXB3G8E.

Cap.29 Nel mondo della luna

Piccolo allargò le braccia e indietreggiò, i capelli della strega divennero completamente di fuoco arancio scuro.

< Ricorda moltissimo il potere celato di Mary Jane. In fondo quella ragazza nasconde in sé un potere demoniaco pregno di magia. Sembra quasi una divinità >. Fece una smorfia, serrando un pugno. < Solo che di Mary Jane mi fido molto di più. La sorella di Son ha purtroppo già mostrato che non sempre è affidabile > pensò.

Fu abbagliato dal bagliore sanguigno delle fiamme. Chiuse gli occhi di scatto.

Bra spiccò il volo e posò Neko al sicuro sul davanzale della propria finestra, raggiungendo nuovamente gli altri.

Riatterrando fece una smorfia, vedendo che lo scenario intorno a lei si sfocava. L’erba rigogliosa divenne indistinta, quasi bianca, tramutandosi in un pavimento a scacchiera.

“Aspettate, veniamo anche noi! Papà sbrigati! Te l’ho detto che ci lasciavano qui!”. La voce di May risuonò.

Piccolo riaprì gli occhi, il cambio di luminosità era stato tale che si ritrovò al buio. Nell’oscurità ardevano solo i capelli della strega. Batté le palpebre, mentre lentamente il luogo diveniva più definito e dall’oscurità si passava ad una penombra illuminata da una luce argentea.

I capelli di Kamhara si spensero, tornando delle ciocche fulve.

Pan si strofinò gli occhi con le mani, trovandosi davanti May che stringeva per mano Goku. Sospirò pesantemente.

< Il nonnino non era in condizioni di venire! Non lo avevamo avvertito per questo > pensò, scuotendo il capo.

Bra si guardò intorno.

Disse: “Siamo in una specie di edificio in marmo”.

< Questo palazzo è interamente fatto di luce solare solidificata. Dove lo vedono il marmo? > s’interrogò Reghina.

Trunks batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Marmo? Pensavo fosse un corridoio di cristallo. Certo che quei ritratti alle pareti hanno una faccia proprio inquietante” borbottò.

Mirai toccò un paio di volte le pareti.

“Ritratti?” domandò confuso.

“Urca, quanti gatti!” disse Goku, grattandosi il collo.

Gohan si sporse, fissandoli. Era pallido per la stanchezza dell’energia catalizzata.

“Hanno degli occhi gialli parecchio spaventosi. Sono ovunque”.

“Gatti? Dove li vedete i gatti? Quelli sono demoni deformi!” gemette Crilin.

Si nascose dietro Goten, rabbrividendo.

< Possibile che un micio non posso mai essere un micio? Anche quei gattini bianchi e rosa in realtà erano dei mostri > pensò Elly, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

“Non temete. Lo specchio è caricato con l’energia di Crilin. Durerà per parecchio e fino a quel momento non ci attaccheranno” li rasserenò Kamy.

< Probabilmente più è alto il tasso demoniaco nel loro sangue, più vedono oltre le illusioni di questo posto > rifletté, vedendo che Junior stava sudando copiosamente.

Goten sancì: “Ognuno mi sa che vede qualcosa di diverso. Magari alcune cose coincidono, ma mi sa che i nostri occhi c’incannano”.

Elly annuì vigorosamente.

“In fondo abbiamo capito che la dea della luna utilizza le allucinazioni” ricordò.

Goku indicò il soffitto, dove crescevano dei rampicanti d’edera che brillavano di luce argentea, simile a quella lunare.

“Quelle sono le piantine delle mie visioni” disse.

“Sarà meglio non toccarle o respirare l’aria vicino a loro, potrebbero causare allucinazioni peggiori. Potremmo perdere il controllo” considerò Junior.

“Utilizzare qui il supersaiyan o altri poteri legati alla nostra razza potrebbe essere ugualmente anti-producente” valutò Gohan. “Kamy, riesci ad accendere di nuovo i tuoi capelli per illuminare la via? Questo posto ha fin troppi angoli in penombra”.

< Quello è un albero o una statua di donna? Continua a cambiare > s’interrogò, guardando una figura in un angolo. Il pavimento a scacchiera passava dall’essere bianco e nero, all’essere argento e oro. < I miei poteri demoniaci, potenziati dal Mystic, e la mia natura saiyan, incrementata dal mio livello di potenza, stanno interferendo tra loro > rifletté.

“Posso provare” rispose Kamy.

< Devo vedere se posso utilizzare l’energia magica sopita dentro May > si disse.

Reghina fece una smorfia.

“In fretta. Non voglio stare ferma a chiacchierare in un covo nemico” ricordò.

Goku guardò la sorella riaccendere i suoi capelli come delle fiamme.

< Voglio trovare Vegeta alla svelta e tornare a casa. Senza il supersaiyan mi sento nudo e inerme > pensò.


	30. Cap. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 9. Inganno  
> » N° parole: 795  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020  
> Scritto sentendo: La Llorona; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP0JAApuh1o.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/raurenred/art/Red-Sunset-Jesse-627724822; Red Sunset - Jesse BY RaurenRed.

Cap. 30

Alcune mattonelle bianche e nere del pavimento a scacchiera scomparvero e Son precipitò, con un urlo. Cercò di aggrapparsi, ma non trovò appigli, mentre dimenava le gambe.

< Da umano non posso volare > pensò. Rovinò a terra e, per il colpo, perse i sensi.

_Goku batté un paio di volte le palpebre e mugolò, avvertendo una fitta alla testa. Si massaggiò il capo, sentendo le dita sporcarsi di sangue e mugolò, fu colto dalle vertigini e dalla nausea. Serrò gli occhi, sentiva le dita formicolare e la pelle della spalla pulsare._

_“Urca, il pavimento è crollato” piagnucolò. Tossì un paio di volte, la polvere gli pungeva le narici._

_< Devo trovare gli altri, soprattutto la piccola May > pensò. Gattonò in avanti e faticò a rimettersi in piedi._

_“Ad essere umani ci si sente rotti come gli specchi. Tanti piccoli pezzi che tagliano e feriscono” borbottò._

_“Tu ferivi gli altri anche prima. La tua gentilezza è sempre stata un ‘_ inganno _’” soffiò una voce. Sembra un basso lamento._

_Goku si guardò intorno, massaggiandosi il petto._

_“Chi è lì?” domandò. < C’è troppo buio e questo non mi piace… Odio l’oscurità > si disse._

_“Non dirmi che è un’altra visione” pigolò. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé e qualcosa gli graffiò le braccia, facendogliele sanguinare._

_Indietreggiò, avvertendo la pelle bruciare._

_Una luce improvvisa lo accecò, si nascose il viso tra le mani e mugolò sofferente. Il terreno sotto di lui iniziò a muoversi, cadde in ginocchio e cercò di aggrapparsi, tutto sembrava franare e rovinare giù._

_Sotto di lui c’era una roccia rossastra che si elevò, trasformandosi in una montagna, trasportandolo in alto vertiginosamente, fino a farlo essere circondato da nuvole candide._

_“Io non ho ingannato nessuno! Sei tu, stupida illusione, che ti prendi gioco di me!” sbraitò Son, mentre i suoi occhi si abituavano alla luce._

_Si sdraiò a faccia in su, sentendo le rocce scomode sotto di lui e guardò il cielo sopra di lui._

_< Tutto questo non è reale, è più come un sogno._

_Questo posto lo riconosco, è il luogo dove ho combattuto contro Vegeta la prima volta > pensò. Si schermò gli occhi con il braccio e sospirò._

_“Kakaroth”. Goku si tenne il fianco, venendo colto da delle fitte. Le ferite alle braccia pulsavano e il fastidio gli dava alla testa, il capo era trafitto da stilettate di dolore acuto._

_Alzò il capo, era sovrastato da un’ombra._

_“Ve…”._

_La voce lo interruppe, chiedendogli: “Ti sei mai chiesto cosa sarebbe successo se durante il nostro primo incontro tu mi avessi fatto uccidere?”._

_Goku allargò braccia e gambe, a stella._

_“Non l’avrei mai potuto fare! Io e te siamo fratelli, lo stesso sangue saiyan scorre nelle nostre vene” rispose._

_< Saresti stato pronto a farmi trafiggere anche io dalla lama di Crilin._

_Quando Radish è morto, ho pagato con la mia stessa vita. L’avrei fatto anche per te, ma questa volta non sarei tornato._

_Noi siamo uguali, Vegeta > pensò._

_Riaprì gli occhi e trovò il re dei saiyan inginocchiato accanto a lui._

_“Se fossi sempre stato sincero, ti avrebbero creduto._

_Invece nessuno ti ha prestato fede quando parlavi di foto sanguinanti, di mani che appaiono nella vasca, di draghi uccisi…_

_Ora guardati. Sei ridotto qui ad un essere miserabile e debole” gli soffiò all’orecchio._

_Son rabbrividì._

_“Vegeta…” pigolò._

_L’altro proseguì dicendo: “Gohan non ha mai perdonato quando l’hai mandato da solo contro Cell. Non ti stupire se ora tuo figlio ti considera solo un folle afflitto da allucinazioni._

_In fondo era normale tu fossi impazzito, dopo aver visto il viso di tua moglie esangue in ospedale”._

_Goku mugolò di dolore._

_< La macchina era completamente sfasciata. La ricordo quando l’hanno riportata a casa, pioveva ancora. I fulmini la illuminavano come dei flash > pensò._

_Vegeta gli passò la mano tra i capelli mori e alcuni capelli si staccarono, rimanendogli aggrovigliati intorno alle dita._

_“Io ti ho creduto” mormorò._

_Goku lo afferrò per il polso e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi._

_“Non voglio stare solo” lo implorò. “Tu sei stato l’unico a credermi”._

_< Lo sai che darei la vita per la nostra amicizia > pensò._

_Le iridi color ossidiana del re brillarono di luce rossastra._

_“Come posso volere uno sporco traditore? Ho dato tutto per te e non ho ottenuto niente” sibilò Vegeta._

_Goku si alzò a fatica seduta._

_“Parliamone… per favore… Vegeta, non volevo succedesse tutto questo” lo implorò. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso._

_Vegeta l’accarezzò con l’indice e la fissò._

_“Non sei più un saiyan, ma un umano mentalmente instabile. Perché dovrei starti ad ascoltare?” chiese. Si alzò in piedi e leccò la lacrima._

_“‘_ Vegetaaaa _’!” ululò il Son._

Vegeta si svegliò di scatto, col battito cardiaco accelerato e si guardò intorno confuso.

“Kakaroth?” domandò con aria confusa.


	31. Cap.31 Vegeta, Piccolo e Goku si ritrovano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per Parolando di WW. Prompt: macchina, occhiali, albero e porta.

Cap.31 Vegeta, Piccolo e Goku si ritrovano

Vegeta volava storto, vedeva sfocato e gli doleva la testa, gocce di sudore gli solcavano il volto e andavano a inumidire le fossette ai lati della sua fronte spaziosa.

"In questo momento vorrei avere i miei _occhiali_ , così ci vedrei qualcosa. Anche la mia _macchina_ , mi piacerebbe sedermi al volante e rilassarmi", sospirò pesantemente. "Ho dormito fino ad ora e continuo a sentirmi stanco" pensò.

«Kakaroth!» chiamò, alzando la voce. Superò in volo una _porta_ candida che si trasformò in un _albero_ di cristallo. Il re dei saiyan abbassò il capo e alcune ciocche nere gli finirono davanti all’occhio destro, nascondendolo. Individuò un uomo incosciente e gli atterrò vicino, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, con aria confusa. «Ehi, tu! Svegliati! Cosa ci fai qui?!» lo interrogò, fino a farlo destare.

Lo sconosciuto socchiuse gli occhi cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie, si rialzò in piedi, ondeggiando, aveva dei lunghi capelli neri.

"Ha la stessa divisa di Kakaroth. O meglio, una che gli assomiglia, ma molto più larga" pensò Vegeta. L’altro lo travolse in un abbraccio, gridando festante: «Vegeta!».

«Ci conosciamo?» gli domandò il re dei saiyan. L’altro indietreggiò e lo guardò negli occhi, rispondendogli: «Sono solo il vostro generale e a tempo perso l’Eroe della Terra, quando non mi considerano un pazzo in tutto l’universo».

«Kakaroth… Cosa diamine ti è successo?» lo interrogò.

Goku chinò il capo e i suoi occhi divennero spenti, rischiò di cadere in avanti e l’altro lo afferrò al volo. «Tutta colpa mia… colpa mia… colpa mia…» iniziò a ripetere Son ossessivamente, Vegeta pensò: "Devo distrarlo". «Piantala con questa storia! Ti prometto che se la smetti la prossima volta che mi rubi il sushi dal piatto non tenterò di ucciderti» gli propose.

«A cosa mi servirebbe? Non sono più un saiyan» gemette Goku. Vegeta lo abbracciò. «Sei più saiyan tu di molti con la coda» lo rassicurò, strappandogli un sorriso.

«Eccovi!» si sentirono dire e si allontanarono l’uno dall’altro di scatto. "Non voglio farmi trovare a fare smancerie" pensò Briefs.

Entrambi guardarono Piccolo atterrare davanti a loro.

«Io sono il Demon Prince, nessuno può decidere per me, perciò vi porterò fuori da qui che lo vogliate o no…» dichiarò Junior.

Vegeta bisbigliò: «Io …». «Quella pazza ha tutta l’intenzione di farti dormire in eterno, sottomesso ai suoi voleri!» gli urlò Junior, le orecchie a punta gli fremettero e le sue gote verdi si tinsero di rosso.

Vegeta si diede la spinta e si alzò in piedi. «Mi chiedo come mi sia potuto svegliare…» bofonchiò.

«Ho abbastanza poteri per riuscire a farlo.

Mi sono stancato!

Ho avuto strane visioni di: mani, Goku bambini terrorizzati rapiti e strana gente intenta a ballare in maschera. Per me si è già superato il segno!» ululò Junior, avanzò e, chinato il capo, inarcò la schiena piegando le ginocchia.

«Rompendo il patto…» ringhiò il re dei saiyan.

Junior si sporse. «Se temi per Goku, ti ricordo che gli ha fatto lo stesso del male, se non sbaglio» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Vegeta avvampò e rabbrividì. «Tu…», ansimò e deglutì, la gola gli bruciava.

«Ho rotto il vostro patto, so benissimo in cosa consisteva» ringhiò Piccolo. "Non permetterò a quella donna di giocare con te come se fossi una barbie" pensò, si raddrizzò e gli diede un pugno sulla spalla, Vegeta se la massaggiò sbuffando.

Son s’inserì, domandando: «Di cosa parlate?».

«Facevo presente che non lo faccio per voi!» gridò il figlio di Al Satan, ringhiò e mostrò i lunghi canini. «Quella maledetta dea si sta portando via Gohan, è irriconoscibile e furioso come un animale pericoloso» sibilò.


	32. Cap.32 Il resto del gruppo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: #ASPETTANDOCAPODANNOEVENT di Better than Canon.  
> Titolo: Il resto del gruppo  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Personaggi: Trunks; Nuovo personaggio femminile  
> Trama: Trunks vuole salvare suo padre, rapito dalla dea della luna che ha posseduto la regina Sarah, nonna di uno e madre dell’altro.  
> Avvertenze: Nightcore - Hate Me - Nico Collins; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBToaKzYtCs.  
> Prompt: La foto qui sotto

Cap.32 Il resto del gruppo

Trunks si guardò intorno con aria confusa, passandosi la mano tra i corti capelli color glicine, man mano che andava avanti la luce diminuiva ed era più difficile scorgere cosa si trovava davanti. Si diresse nella direzione dell’unica fonte luminosa.

"Non ho idea di dove sono gli altri pensò Mi sono perso quando zia Kamhara ha lanciato il suo attacco, i petali di ciliegio mi hanno oscurato la vista, erano ovunque e devo essermi separato dagli altri" rifletteva Trunks.

«Se sono folle è solo per amore sussurrò tristemente una voce femminile». Il figlio di Vegeta udì una voce femminile intenta a lamentarsi.

Delle creature strisciavano nell’oscurità, diverse di loro erano ferite e lasciavano scie di sangue.

Trunks si arrestò scorgendo una donna seduta ad una grande scrivania, illuminata dalla luce delle candele era in penombra. Nell’oscurità il marmo sembrava nero.

Trunks si nascose dietro una colonna, la figura femminile si passò le dita sottili tra i lunghi capelli mori. "Assomiglia un po’ a Pan. Credo proprio sia mia nonna, ma ora che è posseduta da quella divinità si nota di più l’aria di famiglia.

Certo che in questo momento non sembra così minacciosa" pensò. Iniziò a concentrare l’energia nelle mani, tenendo sotto controllo la sua aura in modo che non fosse percepibile. "Era lei che parlava? A quale amore si riferiva?".

«Ti sei perso?» gli domandò la dea della luna. Trunks spiccò il volo, trasformandosi in supersaiyan.

La donna si alzò in piedi con aria stanca, dicendogli: «Non voglio farti del male. Non capisci, nessuno di voi capisce.

Ci sono anime che sono troppo fragili per questo mondo». I bordi della scrivania divennero fumosi, mentre si trasformavano in una lunga lancia intarsiata. La dea la utilizzò per sostenersi. «Perché non leggete i segni? Sta andando in pezzi e lo ha sempre fatto».

Trunks allungò la mano davanti a sé e tremò, mentre lei gli diceva: «Tu lo hai giudicato un mostro. Hai fatto un errore imperdonabile, uccidendo ogni bel momento che avete passato insieme».

Trunks allungò il braccio ed iniziò a lanciare una serie di onde di energia, urlando: «Non ti permetterò di portarmi via mio padre!».

Le candele si spensero, i fili di fumo che si alzavano da esse si confusero con l’ammasso creato dall’attacco. La figura scomparve.


	33. Cap.33 Il distruttore d’illusioni

Cap.33 Il distruttore d’illusioni

Un mostriciattolo verde balzò e afferrò Goku per le braccia e lo fece cadere a terra, a faccia in giù, premendogli le zampe inferiori sulla schiena.

L’umano serrò gli occhi, gorgogliando, il suo respiro era pesante e vedeva sfocato.

"Lasciati cullare dalla dolce paranoia…". "Le facce…". "Gli incontri" gli sussurravano voci mentalmente.

Vegeta fece esplodere la creatura con una palla di fuoco, sangue annerito si riversò tutt’intorno, il re dei saiyan si piegò in avanti, afferrò Son per le spalle e se lo poggiò contro.

«Sono completamente inutile» esalò Son, con gli occhi arrossati.

Vegeta se lo mise sulle spalle. «Tieniti» ordinò. Una volta morte, la pelle verde delle creature si scioglieva e le creature si rialzavano in piedi come scheletri cornuti dagli occhi luminosi. Vegeta lanciò una pioggia di sfere contro l’esercito cornuto che si stava creando, evitò la cornata del più alto di loro e lo decapitò con una lama dell’anima.

Le ossa si rimettevano in piedi e, se frantumate, si ricostruivano, l’esercito di non-morti si continuava a ripresentare.

«Smettila di dire sciocchezze! Noi tre insieme possiamo fare tutto!» gridò il saiyan più grande.

Piccolo ringhiò: «Ha ragione lui, Son. Ne usciremo». Di sottofondo si udivano le risate demoniache che provenivano dalle creature invincibili. Goku tentò di dire: «A-amic…».

«Non osare dirlo» lo zittì Piccolo, schivando un’onda di energia di colore violetto. Le creature dalla pelle verde ricoperta di pustole si erano tutte trasformate nella loro versione più demoniaca.

Vegeta rincarò la dose, aggiungendo: «Usa la bocca per cose più utili. Cerca di farti venire un piano in mente».

Son gli sorrise grato. Propose: «Piccolo, se hai rotto il patto, vuol dire che puoi distruggere queste illusioni. Carica la tua energia e spazzala via».

Piccolo annuì, pensando: "Questa è un’ottima idea", fece scattare le braccia che si allungarono a dismisura, trapassarono l’avversario davanti a lui mandandolo in pezzi, le dita dalle unghie aguzze si tuffarono nel pavimento e le braccia continuarono la loro corsa divellendo le grandi mattonelle di marmo al loro passaggio. Sbucarono fuori, trafiggendo altri due avversari.

«Ho capito. Mi tocca fare da esca come al solito» borbottò Briefs.

«Già» gli disse Son, abbandonandosi contro la sua schiena, posandogli la testa sulla spalla.

Spero di essere più veloce di Son con le sue genkidama disse ironico Piccolo e corse via, si nascose dietro una delle tante colonne che stavano crescendo, diventando alte come titaniche sequoie di marmo candido.

"Mi dispiace per questi ‘mostriciattoli’, ma sono abituato ad incassare. Posso andare avanti per anni!" pensò Briefs.

«Fatevi avanti!» gridò, schivando i colpi dei nemici, volando tra dei pilastri di pietra che salivano dal terreno, incalzandoli con dei Final Flash e un cannone garlick.

Goku afferrò un pezzo di mattonella che si era spaccata e, rimanendo aggrappato a Vegeta, lo lanciò ad uno degli avversari. Questo lo prese al volo tra i denti e lo masticò, con un rumore fastidioso e stridente prodotto dalle sue mascelle, la polvere di marmo cadde all’interno del suo corpo cavo.

Il re dei saiyan sentì Son rabbrividire e promise mentalmente: "Ti giuro, Kakaroth, che non ti arriverà un solo colpo. Ti proteggerò col mio stesso corpo". Allargò le braccia, la sua aura divenne nera e si trasformò in una fenice dall’apertura alare grande quanto la sala e investì in pieno l’esercito nemico.

Le creature furono cancellate, ma di nuove comparvero al loro posto, dalle loro fauci sgorgava saliva e sui loro menti sporgenti c’erano delle pustole particolarmente virulenti.

"Continueranno ad apparire, in eterno" pensò Son.

Piccolo alzò le braccia sulla sua testa, la corona sulla sua testa pulsava di energia propria, aprì le dita e lo scenario intorno a loro fu completamente cancellato.


	34. Cap.34

Cap.34

Il pavimento venne ricoperto da un parquet rosso, con rappresentato il simbolo della famiglia reale, il luogo si restrinse diventando un corridoio con dei soffitti bianchi, bombati e cesellati, delle porte da entrambi i lati incastonate tra delle piccole colonne.

Vegeta atterrò, schivando le tante lanterne in ferro battuto appese al soffitto che illuminavano l’ambiente, facendo scendere Son dalle sue spalle.

Piccolo si avvicinò ad entrambi, notando che gli intagli nel soffitto richiamavano dei tralci d’edera.

«Siete proprio un bel gruppetto.

Non credevo che i tuoi ‘amichetti’ avrebbero avuto dei riguardi per te, anche se le vostre parole non erano esattamente dolci» disse una voce femminile, che provenne dal fondo del corridoio.

Selene avanzò, i suoi passi attutiti, con le dita sottili accarezzò una delle colonne. La sua veste nera divenne d’argento, dimenò una coda che brillava di un bianco lunare. Ad ogni suo movimento, i suoi boccoli mori ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle e il medaglione che portava al collo le oscillava tra i seni.

La donna allungò una mano e lanciò un’onda contro Junior. Il demon prince l’afferrò al volo, digrignò i denti acuti e riaprì il pugno, mostrando che dell’attacco erano rimasti solo due sbuffi di fumo grigiastro.

Goku guardò Piccolo caricare un attacco e Vegeta mettersi davanti a lei, allargando le braccia.

«Che cosa ti prende? Devo approfittare che i miei poteri demoniaci siano al massimo per poterla sconfiggere!» ruggì il namecciano.

Vegeta rispose: «Quella è mia madre, non ti permetterò di ucciderla. Dobbiamo solo rompere la possessione».

La donna gli apparve alle spalle e gli posò una mano su quella di sinistra, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: «Bravo bambino».

Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse gli occhi, cadendo in trance e con un gemito si lasciò cadere a terra, abbandonandosi su un fianco. Goku corse fino a lui, ma non riuscì a trascinarlo via. «Vegeta! Vuoi lasciarlo stare, megera?!» sbraitò, pensando: "Non credevo che i nostri muscoli saiyan pesassero così tanto. Avrei dovuto chiedere a Tenshinhan di provare allenarmi, prima di venire qui. In fondo lui, anche se è umano, è un maestro nel combattimento e soprattutto nel volo".

Piccolo raggiunse la dea con un pugno, l’altra si piegò con un mugolio, un rivolo di sangue le scivolò dalla bocca. Raggiunse il namecciano con un colpo di coda, facendolo andare a sbattere contro una porta che esplose in numerose schegge di legno. Quello che ne rimase, appeso ai cardini cigolanti, ondeggiò sinistramente.

La saiyan si piegò in avanti, una spallina le ricadde di lato lasciando intravedere la sua pelle abbronzata, prese Vegeta tra le braccia e lo cullò, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte spaziosa.

Goku cercò di strapparglielo delle braccia, ma un incremento dell’aura di lei lo fece volare via. Son rovinò a terra con urlo sofferente. L’osso della spalla si era dislocato, si piegò in avanti sputando sangue e crollò esanime a faccia in giù.

Piccolo si rimise in piedi e gridando: «Goku!» si lanciò contro l’avversaria, cercò di raggiungerla al viso, ma quella schivò spostandosi e il colpo fece franare una delle colonnine. Il tappeto si ricoprì di polvere candida e la nuvola che si venne a creare oscurò la visuale di Son, che si ritrovò a tossire.

Una porta si aprì e ne uscì un agglomerato nero che inglobò Son, teletrasportandolo altrove.


	35. Cap.35 L’ago della bilancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: Specchio.  
> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7pJHXCGnD4; (Epic Adventure Music) - Memory Of A Dream -.  
> Scritta per Parolando.  
> Prompt: quadro, granello, dubbio e locale.

Cap.35 L’ago della bilancia

Kamhara era nascosta dietro un’alta torre di cristallo rosso e stava accucciata per terra, il viso nascosto dai lunghi capelli rossi e uno specchio stretto spasmodicamente al petto, le labbra tremanti e la schiena curva.

Passi si ripetevano nelle sue orecchie, serrò gli occhi e rivoli di sudore le scivolavano lungo il viso. Aspettò che i rumori si fossero allontanati e rialzò la testa.

"Sento le auree di May e Mirai Trunks, non sono troppo lontani. Devo riunirmi almeno con loro, ma non devo assolutamente perdere lo specchio. Questo luogo maledetto non ha fatto altro che dividerci, ma questo è l’unica cosa che può ricondurci a casa" pensò. Si accucciò per terra, strisciando sul ventre, muovendo le gambe e dandosi la spinta con i piedi e le ginocchia, con una mano si aiutava ad avanzare, ma con l’altra continuava a stringere lo specchio.

In lontananza si udirono delle urla e delle esplosioni, la strega respirava il meno rumorosamente possibile, ma il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Una deflagrazione fece tremare l’ambiente circostante, un quadro volante precipitò a terra e si frantumò in innumerevoli granelli di sabbia e perle.

Kamhara strisciò più avanti e si arrestò, trovandosi davanti dei pali di legno che erano sorti dal terreno. Alzò lo sguardo e rimase a terrificata, sgranò gli occhi boccheggiando: innumerevoli teste di saiyan erano conficcate in delle piche. Riconobbe la testa di suo padre, che gocciolava sangue dal collo e quella del vecchio re, con gli occhi bianchi e ancora sgranati in un’espressione di terrore.

"Non voglio morire nuovamente. Non voglio vedere la mia razza spazzata via in un colpo solo", digrignò i denti fino a farsi male e sentì l’energia crescere dentro di lei, condensarsi all’altezza del suo petto, facendole sudare le mani. "Devo rimanere calma. La dea ci sta mettendo alla prova, ma sono sicura che suo fratello, il dio Geta, ci stia proteggendo. Devo avere fiducia in lui e negli antenati. Vargas e gli dei polpi non permetteranno a Selene di distruggerci" si rassicurò.

Riconobbe la voce di Reghina: «Ho il dubbio che ci siamo perse, come avevo detto io», Seguita dalla risposta sarcastica di Elly: «Aspetta che ‘fermo in quel locale’ e chiedo indicazioni». Kamhara si alzò in piedi e corse verso di loro.

***

Mirai Trunks si appoggiò alla parete, aveva una ferita sulla guancia da cui colava sangue e una gamba gli pulsava, ansimò, serrando gli occhi e il suo corpo, ingrossato dalla trasformazione, si stava sgonfiando, la fascia della spada gli aveva arrossato la pelle per quanto lo aveva stretto.

«Tu vai avanti e continua a cercare mio padre. Io continuo ad occuparmi di quelle creature, a breve si creeranno nuovamente» propose l’uomo del futuro.

Il figlio di Toma gli rivolse uno sguardo scettico e guardò May. "Neanche negli anni in cui vivevo dai monaci ho visto una bambina così piccola con così tanta energia spirituale e spiritica. Penso che i suoi poteri ‘sopiti’ se la siano cavata egregiamente" rifletté. La bambina era seduta, trasformata in supersaiyan, su una mattonella in parte corrosa, intorno a lei c’erano delle creature in legno quasi del tutto distrutte. I muri erano coperti da spesso ghiaccio verde scuro.

«D’accordo, riposate. Mi occupo io di Goku» disse, abbattendo una porta con un calcio volante. "Sia mia moglie 18 che il maestro Muten non mi hanno mai lasciato il tempo per riprendere fiato, sono abituato".

Spiccò il volo e levitò a massima velocità nei corridoi, arrestandosi all’improvviso con uno scoppiettio di energia blu quando udì un ruggito nella sua testa. "Vuoi salvare il tuo re?" si sentì domandare dal drago di Goku.

Crilin vide un grifone apparirgli alle spalle ed evitò sia una sua zampata da leone che un colpo di becco d’aquila, rotolando di lato. "Non sei stufo di essere inutile? Sei solo l’intermezzo divertente. Non hai la forza di Goku, l’astuzia di Piccolo o l’orgoglio di Vegeta ". Crilin raggiunse la creatura con delle onde, quest’ultima gliele rispedì contro con un battito d’ali e Crilin alzò una barriera che le fece deflagrare in scoppiettii di fumo grigio.

"Goku è un amico, un fratello. Ho superato la mia invidia nei suoi confronti. Ogni mia ira passata, ogni mia vergogna appartiene solo a me. Piccolo è un mio compagno d’avventure, non mi giudicherebbe mai.

Per quanto riguardava Vegeta?" rispose Crilin mentalmente. Scivolò sotto la creatura per evitare un’altra zampata e si rialzò in piedi, lanciando un kienzan che tagliò a metà la creatura, facendogli schizzare addosso del sangue. Vide che in un muro si era aperta una frattura e, superato i resti della bestia con una tripla capriola in aria, si tuffò nella fenditura. "Lui è una guida. Ci ha mostrato quanto si può cambiare in meglio".

Udì la risata del drago rimbombargli in testa, facendogli dolere le tempie. "Allora solo tu puoi far tornare Kakaroth ciò che realmente è. Riporta indietro le vestigie del generale. Io sono l’emanazione del suo potere, liberami dalle catene della regina. Aiuta il comandante a salvare il suo re.

Tutto dipende da te" gli spiegò.

Crilin si era messo a correre. «Sono pronto!» urlò.


	36. Cap. 36 La promessa di Lourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Piume d’Ottone: La guerra è pace, la libertà è schiavitù e l'ignoranza è forza.

Cap. 36 La promessa di Lourth

Goku gemette, sofferente: la testa gli pulsava, le braccia e le gambe gli davano delle fitte, dall’addome in giù sentiva un formicolio indistinto e avvertì un sapore acido in bocca. Socchiuse gli occhi, per sgranarli quando scorse degli occhi rossi che brillavano nell’ombra.

Cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma una mano nell’oscurità lo afferrò per il polso e l’obbligò a rimanere bloccato per terra, avvolgendogli il petto con un altro braccio.

Goku, immobilizato, domandò con voce tremante: «Lourth?». Gli occhi della creatura emanarono una luce verde, viola e infine blu. Una voce cavernosa rispose: «Una sua proiezione». La stretta della creatura aumentò e Son si ritrovò a boccheggiare, gemendo di dolore.

«Io sono in divoratore di sei, supersaiyan God. Tu solo potrai raggiungere la piena maturazione, giungendo all’ultimo stadio diverrai una divinità completa. Solo allora potrò divorarti» spiegò la voce. Son si accorse che la creatura nell’ombra era immensa, anche se non riusciva a scorgere i dettagli della sua figura gigantesca.

«O potrò sconfiggerti» ringhiò Goku. Lourth rispose: «Molto presto c’incontreremo e lo vedremo», la sua figura si ritirò, scomparendo.

***

«Ehy tu, lascia stare Goku!» gridò Crilin, rivolto a Selene stava avanzando verso Son con passo delicato. Goku era sdraiato su un fianco, privo di sensi.

La dea dovette scansarsi per evitare i kienzan che il saiyan senza naso le stava lanciando contro. Crilin scattò e raggiunse per primo il migliore amico, lo sollevò, stringendolo al petto.

La dea lo guardò con un sorriso storto: «Il possessore dell’antico demone. Che piacere conoscerti». Crilin le gridò in risposta: «Io non sono più un burattino di quell’entità malvagia. Sono libero!» "Ho perso fin troppo a causa di quella creatura" pensò.

_«I-io… non potevo controllare… quel mostro… Lui mi ha mentito! Diceva cose strane come: La guerra è pace, la libertà è schiavitù e l'ignoranza è forza. Sento ancora la sua voce dentro di me ripeterlo» gemette Crilin._

_«Sei un credulone, piccolo mio» sussurrò il maestro del tempio. Allungò la mano e accarezzò a fatica la testa del bambino vicino al letto, nel movimento fece ondeggiare la collana di grandi perle rosse che portava al collo._

_Crilin, con le lacrime che scivolavano lungo le sue gote paffutelle, piagnucolò: «Non potete morire maestro»._

_«Gli uomini muoiono, gli dei permangono» esalò il maestro. Sorrise a fatica mentre gli occhi gli divenivano bianchi, il cuore cessò di battere e la mano ricadde inerte._

Crilin pensò: "Drago d’oro, questo penso sia il momento giusto per sapere di preciso in cosa consiste la prova a cui devi sottopormi". Il drago gli rispose con una risata telepatica che gli risuonò in testa.


End file.
